All This Time
by TheDevilsLotus
Summary: Following Serah and Snow's wedding, Lightning feels an emptiness within her now that she feels she has no one else to protect. The pieces begin to fall into place as Lightning struggles to fill the void. Eventual Flight. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY XIII! FINAL FANTASY XIII IS COPYRIGHTED TO SQUARE ENIX!

**AN: **I have to be honest and say that I'm a bit nervous starting this fanfic because I've not attempted to write a huge story about the characters yet. But I'm willing to try! The beginning kind of sucks, but I promise you that the pace and quality will pick up as it goes along! I hope you all enjoy this, and critique is always appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter One~<strong>

Lightning took another sip of her drink and looked around the bar. She could see Serah and Snow dancing with each other, their eyes never leaving the other for a second. In the background Vanille was twirling Hope in the endless cycle of some Oerban dance, and the poor boy's face was so red that Lightning wouldn't be surprised if it exploded. Fang was entertaining Sazh's son Dajh while the old man himself sat at a nearby table, talking it up with a woman. Snow's buddies Gadot, Yuj, and Maqui, were also doing some ridiculous dance while Lebreau felt more comfortable behind her bar. The guests that were invited (which were only a sad few) laughed and celebrated.

The only one who was not having a good time was Lightning herself, and she tried to drown it out by slowly finishing her drink.

It had been two years since the events on Cocoon, and a year since Fang and Vanille came out of their crystal stasis to discover that many of the Cocoon inhabitants were rebuilding their world on Gran Pulse. They managed to rebuild a new Bodum, but the other major city titles were still works-in-progress, which was why Hope and his father, Sazh, and Dajh housed temporarily in Bodum. With nowhere to go Fang and Vanille took up living with the Farron sisters and Snow, and Lightning swore that every day in the house was a test for survival.

With the town rebuilt, Snow and Serah felt it was time to act on their engagement and began to plan their wedding. Lightning had been dreading the moment and deep down inside still wished that Serah would reconsider her decision. By now Lightning finally accepted Snow after the man had proven himself during their adventure as l'Cie, but even though she was no longer eager to punch Snow in the face (though there were some occasions where she was and did), she didn't want Serah to leave her, not yet. And that's why it had been painful for her to walk down the aisle with Serah in tow, and hand her off to Snow. Lightning felt her world crash completely at that moment.

"'nother drink Lightning?" inquired Lebreau, snapping the soldier from her thoughts.

She nodded, pushing her hair out of her face. "Thanks Lebreau."

"Don't tell me Sunshine's feelin' a little gloomy?" Lightning gave an exasperated sigh as Fang took the seat next to her.

"Here you go," said Lebreau, placing the drink in front of her customer.

Lightning flashed her a weak smile. "Thanks." She took one sip and turned to Fang. "Shouldn't you be dancing with Dajh?"

Fang jabbed her thumb to the side and Lightning's eyes followed the direction her thumb was pointing at. "Nah, kid's got his own father in a tango now. Besides it's more fun to pester ya, eh?"

"Now's not the time Fang," the younger woman grumbled. Lightning ultimately decided that Fang had a radar implanted in her brain to bother her all day, all the time.

"Now's never a good time," chuckled Fang. "So what's got your cape all crumpled up?"

Lightning snorted. "I'm fine. And I'm not wearing my cape."

"You're right, you're lookin' like an actual person tonight," joked Fang. "But nah, ya ain't fine. You've been mopey all day, more so than ya usually are."

"I'm not mopey."

"Are so."

"What's your point?" the soldier grunted. _Let this be quick..._

"Is it 'cause Serah's marryin' the oaf?" Fang had to crack a smirk at that - she did respect Snow, but she never ceased to give him nicknames just like she did with Lightning.

"Why should it matter to you?" inquired Lightning.

"Well for one thing 'cause I live with ya now and I ain't lookin' forward to see ya walk 'round like a pasty, white ghost. So spill it already."

Lightning chose to respond by sipping more of her drink.

Fang leaned in closer. "Ya afraid of havin' to hear 'em have se-"

"Fang!" barked Lightning, her cheeks tingeing light pink. "I don't need to hear that! That's my sister!"

The Pulsian woman smirked, then waved her hand dismissively. "Stop bein' such a virgin. I mean what can ya expect? Weddin' night and all..."

Lightning shot Fang a disgusted look, which only made the older woman's smirk larger. She could already tell she was walking on a thin line with Lightning, but it was too easy to make fun of her.

She waved her hand again. "C'mon Light, what's eatin' at ya?"

"Why do you care anyways?" spat the soldier.

"I already told ya. Besides I like angry Light compared to mopey Light." She winked.

Lightning snorted.

"May not believe me, but it's true."

".?" Lightning gritted her teeth together. Of course it was in Fang's nature to kid around with her and under different circumstances Lightning would've allowed her to do so, knowing that she was incapable of stopping the woman once she started. However, she was in no mood to tolerate Fang's antics, and just wanted her to leave.

"Just tryin' to defuse the tension," said Fang casually, ignoring the glare Lightning was sending her way. "Oi Lebreau! Give me a drink!"

"Sure thing Fang!" responded the barmaid.

Lightning sighed. "There is no tension."

Fang smirked. "I ain't blind Light, and you sittin' here by your lonesome while everyone else is havin' fun just proves that somethin's wrong yeah?"

"I don't like parties."

"Oh I know ya ain't no social butterfly, but I would've expected ya to try, for Serah at least."

Lebreau handed Fang her drink, but the woman disregarded it as she leaned in even closer to Lightning. The pink-haired soldier fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, but Fang didn't notice.

"Is it 'cause you're afraid you'll lose Serah forever?" whispered Fang gently.

Lightning heaved a heavy sigh. Was she that predictable? She thought she did a good job hiding her feelings. Guess sitting alone at the bar really did make it too obvious. She really didn't want to pour out her inner feelings, least of all to Fang, but the raven-haired Pulsian had the uncanny habit of making her talk anyway.

"Sunshine?" Lightning was surprised at how soft Fang's voice was. She wasn't calling her that just to toy with her - she seemed to genuinely care how her friend felt.

That touched Lightning. "Yeah," she admitted. "It's that."

Fang sighed with relief - she thought that Lightning might've smacked her for saying that. But then a warm feeling cascaded through Fang. Lightning was opening up to her! "Light, ya know she'll always be your sister yeah? And vice versa?"

"But now she has Snow. She doesn't need me to look out for her anymore," said the soldier sullenly.

Fang reached out and placed her hand on Lightning's exposed shoulders. The gesture sent shivers through the soldier's spine, but went unnoticed by the tan-skinned woman. "She's always gonna need ya," said Fang. "Gonna need to talk to someone about stuff she can't talk to Snow about. She ain't gonna shut ya outta her life."

Lightning growled, knowing Fang was right, but she still felt unsure of how true those words were.

_Etro, she is so stubborn_ thought Fang. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "What'll it take to convince ya?"

Lightning shrugged, still brooding over Fang's words.

Fang sighed. "Wait here."

"What're you doing?"

"I'm gonna prove ya wrong."

Realizing what she meant, Lightning leapt up and grabbed the older woman's wrist. "No don't!" she hissed. "Don't go get Serah!"

Feeling Light's skin pressed against her own made Fang's heart race. Her mind began to wander before remembering what her presence served. "Why not? Ya ain't listenin' to me, but ya may listen to Serah."

Lightning pressed her lips together, her expression filled with utter fight. Fang sighed and slowly fell back into her chair. Lightning's hold on her wrist did not soften up.

"Why not?" repeated Fang, more softly this time.

Lightning sighed, releasing her hold on Fang, and using her free hand to run her fingers through her hair. "I don't want to worry Serah. She's got the hero to look after now and I don't want her to get involved with my own stuff."

"She's gonna worry 'bout ya either way."

"I know."

"C'mon Light, what's the worst that can happen?"

But Lightning shook her head. "Tonight's her night. I don't want to ruin it."

"Well ya are just by sittin' here and lookin' mopey," explained Fang. An idea came upon her and she grasped both of Lightning's wrists.

Her eyes bulged from their sockets. "What're you doing?" she demanded.

Fang grinned. "Gonna make ya have some fun. If Serah looks here and sees ya lookin' gloomy, wouldn't that tip her off that somethin's goin' on?"

"Well-"

"C'mon Sunshine, have a bit of fun, yeah?"

Before Lightning could protest, she was dragged out onto the dance floor by Fang. Her face paled, knowing exactly what the woman wanted her to do. "I don't dance," she hissed quietly, but Fang dismissed her and proceeded to teach her a complicated Oerban dance. Though she knew Fang's intent was good and she was touched that her friend cared to try and get her to feel better, Lightning's mood did not improve.

"Hey Fang!" roared Snow as he intruded on them. "Can I borrow Sis for a dance?"

Lightning's frown grew, but she caught Fang's face and knew the woman was begging her to have fun. So she reluctantly took Snow's hand and they danced.

"So Sis, what'd you think of the wedding?" inquired Snow as he twirled her. Lightning swore that if she didn't have a tight hold on him that she would've been flying.

"It's beautiful," said Lightning. "And Serah's happy. That's all that matters."

"I promise you Light, I will make her happy."

The soldier took a deep sigh and said, "I know you will."

Shortly afterwards Lightning felt herself being passed off to Serah, and her mood only worsened as Serah gushed on about how excited she was for the honeymoon. Lightning gave her a weak smile, warned Serah that she didn't want any funny business from her or Snow, and that she would call every day.

When their dance ended, Serah slipped out of her grasp and ran over to greet Snow. Lightning stood there on the dance floor, making sure she looked as stoic as possible while she excused herself to sit outside. Once the cool air hit her face, Lightning felt her resolve collapse as her first tear was shed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I gotta say guys, I wasn't really expecting so much positive feedback when I uploaded Chapter One. It feels great, and I'm glad that everyone is looking forward to more of the story! I've decided I'm going to update this story weekly, so every Monday/Tuesday there'll be a new chapter in the works. I'll try to stay on that schedule as consistently as possible, but I tend to be sporadic at times so the schedule will be a little inconsistent every now and then.**

**I also wanted to ask you guys a question: should I change the title of this story? It has been brought to my attention that there is another FFXIII fic on here with the exact same title as mine, only the basis of that story is Lightning/Vanille. Though my story will be much different, nevertheless it may be a good idea to change the title to avoid confusion for readers. What do you guys think?**

**I'll stop now so you guys can enjoy this next chapter! Critique is always welcomed!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Two~<strong>

"So where are you guys going?" inquired Vanille the next morning. She cornered the young Farron, now Villers, in her bedroom as she was packing up for her and Snow's honeymoon.

Serah beamed at the older girl. "Well Snow thought it'd be a great idea that we take a trip around Gran Pulse. I've always wanted to see the sights and he said that it was beautiful."

"Ooh how exciting! You are going to love it! Just remember to stay clear of the Behemoth Kings!"

"Yeah, wouldn't want ya to hurt your little head fightin' them," sneered Fang as she stood in the doorway. Actually on her way to see Lightning, she couldn't help but stop in once she heard mention of Pulse.

Serah smiled. "Don't worry, my hero will protect me."

Fang laughed. "Better off usin' him as a shield."

"Fang!" pouted Vanille. "Don't say that!"

"Ah alright, I'm sorry Serah." She gave her a wink before ruffling Vanille's hair.

"Oh, I wonder where Lightning is?" inquired Vanille. Now that she thought about the soldier, Lightning hadn't been acting like herself. She sensed that the pink-haired woman wasn't really having fun at the wedding, and the next hint was that Lightning was still not up. Living in the Farron household for a while taught Vanille to always expect Lightning in the kitchen in the morning.

Serah cocked her head, furrowing her eyebrows. "Isn't she up?"

Vanille shook her head.

Serah bit her bottom lip. "Maybe I'll go check on-"

"No need to worry Serah," chimed in Fang. "Me and Vanille will take good care of her. She probably got a bit too tipsy at the weddin'." To Vanille she said, "Right Vanille?"

Instantly catching Fang's drift, Vanille clapped her hands together in excitement. "Ooh yes! We'll take good care of her!"

"But I should-" hesitated Serah.

"Now, now Serah, you're goin' on your honeymoon," said Fang. Her face lit up when she heard the front door slam. "Looks like your knight in shinin' armor has a-"

"SERAH!" Snow's excited voice boomed throughout the house as the large man, donning a clean, white t-shirt, and baggy jeans while supporting his signature trench coat, entered the room. He quickly pulled Serah into a tight embrace. Fang still could not get used to him without his bandanna - she thought his hair looked ridiculous without it.

Serah hushed him after engaging in a tight hug. "Claire's still asleep," she whispered.

Snow was, naturally, shocked. "Really, Sis? Are you sure she's not sick or something?"

"That's why we're gonna take care of her," said Fang with a grin.

"That'll make her day," chuckled Snow.

"Hey Lightning likes us!" pouted Vanille.

"'sides, we don't want ya to feel gloomy on your honeymoon just 'cause Sunshine is," said Fang.

Serah smiled weakly. "Well let me go say goodbye to-"

"No time!" Fang leapt in to help hurry Serah along. "Ya wanna go and check out all the sights on Gran Pulse right?"

"But-"

"Come on Serah, Fang and Vanille can handle everything," said Snow as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"Oh before I forget, I'll have my phone on at all times so-" began Serah, but of course she was quickly cut off.

"No you should enjoy your honeymoon!" protested Vanille. "We can handle it!"

"C'mon Serah, don't ya trust us?" sneered Fang.

Serah's cheeks flushed light pink. "But-"

"Fang and Vanille have everything under control," said Snow as he gave his wife another tight squeeze. He broke away to reach down and take her luggage. "Come on honey."

Serah hugged Fang and Vanille quickly before casting a look down the hallway. "Tell Claire to behave herself," she said sullenly. "I hate not saying goodbye to her."

"She'll get the memo," reassured Fang as she and Vanille walked the couple to the door. "Treat her good ya hard-head!"

Snow gave her his signature thumbs-up before jumping into the car and driving off. Fang and Vanille waved until the car disappeared, and once it was gone Fang moved hurriedly into the house.

Vanille skipped after her just as the tan-skinned woman reached Lightning's door. "You gonna wake her up?" she inquired.

"Yup, time to her to get her scrawny butt up," said Fang as she turned the knob. "Hey Vanille, can ya get some breakfast rollin'? This might turn ugly."

She nodded. "Yup! But what's wrong with her?"

Fang shook her head, signaling that it was not a good idea at the moment. Sighing, Vanille left.

Glad that Vanille was gone, Fang slowly inched into the bedroom. She had to stifle her laughter - she had to say that Lightning looked ridiculous curled up under her blanket like that. Slowly she eased herself onto the corner of the bed and shook Lightning's exposed foot.

"Rise and shine Sunshine," she said loudly.

A low grunt came out from underneath the blanket; Lightning pulled the blanket closer around herself and stole her foot back. Not deterred Fang traveled to the left side of the bed where the window was. There she could see Lightning's eyes staring unfocused at the window. She didn't even seem to acknowledge her friend's presence, even as Fang sat down next to her.

"C'mon Light, ya can't keep on sulkin' all day," reasoned Fang. "C'mon, get up and have some breakfast with us, yeah?"

"Is Serah out there?" Lightning's voice sounded hoarse. Pulling back the blanket slightly and inspecting closer Fang realized that her eyes were red. Had she been crying? Miss-Her-Heart-Is-A-Black-Hole... _crying_?

Snapping out of her stupor and realizing Fang saw her, Lightning yanked her blanket over her face. "Go away," she commanded.

"Now ya know I can't do that Light. C'mon, rise and shine! Vanille's makin' us breakfast." To make her message urgent Fang began to poke at Lightning's concealed head.

Lightning let out a muffled sigh. "So Serah's not here after all..?" Serah always cooked breakfast for them every morning and sometimes Vanille would help.

Fang crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Who would've thought that depressed Lightning was more difficult to sway than usual Lightning? Becoming tired of the antics, Fang could not hide the annoyance in her tone as she spoke. "Light, don't make me force ya to get out of bed," she sighed. "Serah ain't here right now, so what's the big deal?"

"I don't want to talk," mumbled Lightning. "Leave me alone Fang."

"Not until ya spit up."

"No."

"Well that's too bad 'cause I ain't leavin'. Ya were depressed at the weddin' and now you're depressed-"

"I'm not depressed!" snapped Lightning, finally pulling the blanket off of her face.

Fang raised her eyebrows. "Okay, then explain why ya were cryin'?"

"I wasn't crying," the soldier said dryly.

_Oh Light, ya are such a bad, bad liar_. "Okay, so explain your red eyes."

She watched as Lightning reached up to rub her face. Then she said, "Pink eye."

Fang snorted with laughter, "Such a pathetic lie."

Lightning glared at her. "Fine if I get up will you leave me alone?"

She didn't even have to speak to know what the answer was. Sighting Lightning slowly crept out of bed. Smiling Fang followed Lightning out of the bedroom to the door of the bathroom.

"Do you mind?" she snapped as she opened the door.

Fang grinned. "Don't mind if I do!" She didn't even care that Lightning slammed the door in her face - she felt accomplished she got the pink-haired soldier on her feet. Heading back into the kitchen as Vanille continued to busy herself over breakfast, Fang plopped into one of the chairs and said, "Food ready yet Vanille?"

Vanille giggled. "Almost. Did you get Lightning up?"

"Yup. They don't call me 'Ms-fix-it' for nothin'."

The cherry-haired girl cocked her head to the side. "They don't call you fix it..."

"Well they should! I managed to get Sunshine up. That's an impossible task on its own."

"Breakfast is ready!" Vanille cheerfully placed the food down on the table, but as soon as Fang reached out to eat she slapped her hand away. "No! Not until Light's here."

Fang grumbled. "She's in the shower Vanille, so by the time she gets out it'll be cold."

Vanille considered the older woman's response and finally conceded with a sigh. Fang grinned and quickly dug in. "Fang, what's wrong with Lightning?" she repeated, unsatisfied with the fact that Fang did not offer her an answer earlier.

_Of course Vanille would ask that_. Fang shrugged. "Sad that Serah up and married," she said.

"Really?" asked Vanille. "Ooh we should do something special for her."

_Hah that's a laugh_. But Fang was genuinely interested in what Vanille was thinking. "Yeah? Like what?"

"Hmm, I don't know. But something special! We should tell Sazh and Hope too!"

"Ah, I don't think tha-"

But Vanille waved her hand dismissively. "It's a good idea! We'll call them later."

A sudden thud coming from the bathroom broke them away from their thoughts. Neither girl rushed to check on Lightning, especially after hearing the onslaught of loud curses coming from her mouth. Besides, how appreciate would the woman be if they rushed in to help her? They both knew that the best response was to continue minding their own business.

Slipping on the water-sodden floor knocked Lightning back into reality, but she wondered if it had to result in a now-throbbing head. Dazedly picking herself up from the floor, Lightning determinedly made the journey to her room. She threw on a black sleeveless shirt, a vest over that, and pulled on some dark-colored jeans. As she dried her hair she noticed the picture frame on her shelf. Reaching up, Lightning carefully took it down and studied.

It was her - or when she was once Claire - and Serah smiling and embracing each other. This had to be when her parents were still alive... Lightning could not help, but admire how young and innocent Serah looked. She couldn't have been older than ten...

Her cold exterior was slowly crumbling as Lightning felt tears swim in her eyes. She stubbornly wiped them away and placed the portrait face down on the table.

Like clockwork there was a knock on the door. "Are you okay Lightning?" inquired Vanille. The woman was surprised that it was Vanille who was checking on her and not Fang. Judging by the smell in the kitchen and the fact that Vanille was checking on her, Lightning guessed that breakfast was served and Fang was stuffing her face in it. As the older Pulsian put it tactfully, _"I enjoy a good meal or two."_

Yet she found herself unable to have an appetite. She just wanted to go out, mainly out to work, but Amodar gave her the week off because of the wedding despite her protests that she was fit to work afterwards.

"Light, are you okay?" repeated Vanille.

Lightning sighed. "Yeah I'm alright."

"We heard you slip..."

"Yeah, was just being careless."

"Oh..." A pause. "Well breakfast is ready."

Though Lightning was prepared to come up with reasons why she did not want to attend breakfast, for the sake of preventing herself from being chased all around Bodum with Fang at her heels she decided to join them. Vanille cheerfully took her chair and Fang raised her head to give Lightning a curt nod before consuming the rest of her food.

Lightning sat down between the two, her eyes staring coldly at the food placed in front of her. _Yup, definitely not hungry_ she thought blandly.

"Aren't you hungry?" inquired Vanille as she picked at her food.

Lightning crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Shame," commented Fang as she gulped down her food. She stared at Lightning's untouched plate before reaching out and taking it.

"Fang! That's Light's!" scolded Vanille.

"She can have it Vanille," sighed Lightning. "I think I'll just go for a w-"

"No stay here," the cherry-haired Pulsian interjected. "We want you to sit with us. We like your company."

Lightning knew that was a lie. Her company was like that of a sea-slug - totally nonexistent. They probably wanted to tag team her to find out what was wrong with her.

Sighing once more Lightning leaned back in her chair, her arms crossed over her chest as she once again became lost in her thoughts. So... Serah left this morning and she wasn't up to send her off. No, not true, she was up. Lightning was just in her own world at the time, zoning out what had happened. What kind of sister was she to not be there to give Serah her goodbyes? Was Serah worried? Lightning bet she was, and that made her feel worse. After their l'Cie adventure two years old Lightning swore to herself to be there for Serah. Now she wasn't making good on her word this time either.

Uneasy with the silence Vanille spoke up, "We should do something fun today."

Gulping down her food, Fang turned to her friend and smirked as she reached for her glass. "What's on your mind Vanille?"

Vanille carefully thought over the idea before coming up with one she thought was perfect. "Let's go shopping!" she exclaimed.

Lightning looked at Vanille with a horrorstruck look on her face. Fang spat out her drink and focused on Vanille also with the same look. This caused the young Pulsian to giggle uncontrollably.

"What're ya laughin' at?" inquired Fang, the horror-awed look still on her face.

Vanille continued to giggle. "You guys are so alike!"

Lightning was taken aback by the remark. She slowly turned her head to face Fang and saw the tan-skinned woman smirk at her. _Me like her? No way!_

But she did know that they were very similar. They were fierce, loved to fight, were survivors, and protective of the ones they cared about the most. Lightning could see how Fang's relationship with Vanille paralleled her own with Serah - perhaps that was why she felt she could trust the woman.

"We're not going shopping," said Lightning forcefully.

Vanille pouted.

Fang cast a look at Vanille and sighed. "C'mon Light, what's the worst that can happen?"

Lightning snorted. "A lot can happen. _A lot_."

"But Light, last time you went shopping with Serah for the wedding!" pleaded Vanille. "I pinky swear we won't be there too long."

Lightning raised her eyebrows. _She acts so much like Serah..._

Feeling a flick on her shoulder she faced Fang who grinned at her. "Just appease her for one day, yeah?" she whispered.

_And no one seems to care what I think_. "Fine, but I'm not trying on anything," she said.

"Aww," whined Vanille.

"No!" hissed Fang. "She'll come after me then."

"Good," snorted Lightning.

"Well... okay then, let's get going!" Before the older women could protest, Vanille leapt out of her chair to get ready.

Fang sighed and stood up, brushing her sari to perfection. She eyed Lightning as the woman continued to retain her stiff posture, the difference this time being that her eyes were closed. "Ya still gonna be a stick in the mud?" she inquired.

"You're one to talk," said Lightning. "You hate shopping as much as I do."

"Yeah but I'm doin' it to keep Vanille happy. Meanwhile ya keep actin' like a lance is up your arse."

"With good reason." Lightning opened one eye. "This isn't what I would call '_fun_'."

Fang laughed. "So then what is 'fun' by your standards? Mope around all day? C'mon Light, live a little! Maybe Hope or Sazh will be in town."

Lightning rubbed her face. "Ugh..."

"Feel 'nother emotional breakdown comin'?"

At once the pink-haired soldier's face shot up, all the color in her face gone. "Don't you dare mention that to anyone!"

Fang shrugged, raising her hands. "Secret's safe with me."

Lightning furrowed her eyebrows. "Somehow I don't believe you."

Fang grinned. "Learn to trust a little, yeah?"

The soldier snorted.

"C'mon, what's the worst that can happen anyways?"

"Well the worst can be that Vanille will start picking clothes out for me."

Fang snorted. "Personally I think that'd be the highlight of the day." She could picture it now... Lightning in a skimpy piece of attire... breasts bulging from the too-tight line of the upper wear... Fang began to feel build up in her core and that snapped her back to reality. After all it would be a little weird if she jumped the soldier right there and now.

"Oh?" Fang could not help, but find it cute how Lightning's eyebrows rose in that inquisitive fashion. "And I think it'd be funny if Vanille dressed you up in a frilly, pink dress."

Fang's fantasy of a scandalous-clad Lightning was quickly replaced by herself wearing a frilly, girl dress with poofed up hair and a big, pink bow to top it all off. All the arousal that was building up inside of her was gone in an instant, as was all the color in her face.

Lightning smirked. "Now wouldn't that be fun huh?"

Fang grumbled. "Alright Sunshine, ya had your fun. I won't tease ya if ya don't bring that up to Vanille."

"Secret's safe with me," said the soldier.

"Somehow I don't believe ya." But Fang couldn't help as smirk just as the red-haired Pulsian returned to the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter Three~**

"Ooh, how about this one Fang?" squealed Vanille as she held up a dark-colored piece of clothing to the older Pulsian.

Fang shot Lightning a look. _I hate you_, she mouthed.

Lightning smirked and waved at Fang while she made herself cozy in the big, burlap chair. The moment they had arrived Vanille tried to find clothes for Lightning. Fang had made fun of her the entire time while Vanille went scoping, so Lightning suggested to Vanille to help Fang find some clothes, and the ambitious search to find clothes for the soldier made a 180 turn to find something for the hunter.

"Ooh, look at this one Fang!"

"Uhh Vanille, I'm good on clothes-"

"No you're not!" pouted Vanille. "You're always wearing your sari."

Fang gave her an offended look while tightly gripping her sari. "For your information-"

But Vanille cut her off. "I know, they're memories from home. But this is our new home now." She cast a look at Lightning who was staring somewhere else. "And we have a new family."

"Hmph, I suppose."

Vanille clapped her hands together. "Come on we can't worry about that. Light's our main concern."

"Yeah..." Both Pulsian women looked at Lightning again - she was still staring off into space. Fang, personally, preferred that to mopey Light.

"What're we gonna do?" whispered Vanille.

Fang shrugged. "Beats me Vanille. Sunshine's diff-" She cut herself off when she noticed a woman approach the soldier. She didn't like the way the woman walked - she put too much sway in her hips.

"Let's get closer." Vanille grabbed Fang's wrist and pulled her into a nearby aisle so that they wouldn't be spotted.

"You're too pretty to look sad," crooned the woman, her husky voice giving Fang bad shivers. "Are you here by yourself?"

"I'm with some friends," said Lightning coolly, ignoring the woman's presence. Whether she was doing it on purpose or because she was very oblivious, it didn't matter to Fang - she was near tempted to hug the stoic woman.

"Oh," said the woman. "Well, you wouldn't mind if I sat next to you then?"

"Yes I do mind," snapped Lightning.

Brave Vanille decided to intervene before there was a fight. "Oh Light!" she pouted in false anger. "Fang is so difficult to shop for!"

Fang smirked and decided to play the part, also revealing herself. "It ain't my fault she wants me to dress all girly."

The woman was taken aback. "Your friends?" she inquired.

Lightning nodded. "Goodbye," she said bluntly, signaling the woman to leave. Fang almost laughed at how angry the woman was as she stomped away. "Well, are we ready to go?"

Vanille put her finger to her chin. "Hmm... nope! Let's go somewhere else!"

"Oh brother," laughed Fang as the younger woman skipped off. She turned her head to the rising soldier. "Handful ain't she? Right, let's get goin'." But before she could even move, Lightning grasped her wrist.

"You guys are too obvious," Lightning pointed out.

Fang raised her eyebrows. "Oh? What gave us away?"

"Vanille. I could hear her making snide remarks."

"Oh..."

"I'm a big girl now, and I don't need you two to be nosy." Lightning released her hold on Fang's wrist. "It's none of your business anyways if something like that happens."

The older woman snorted and waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah okay. C'mon we better catch up to Vanille before we lose her."

"Fine."

The rest of their time out had been tranquil. No one else had made a pass at Lightning for the rest of the time they were there, a fact Fang was certainly grateful for. She didn't understand what it was... no wait she perfectly understood what was happening, but Lightning wasn't that type of person, so she preferred to play the 'best friend' bit.

As they were getting ready to leave, Lightning's phone began to ring. She walked off to take the call while Vanille directed Fang to their mode of transport. When the pink-haired woman rejoined them, her face was flushed red and she was out of breath. "Emergency call," she panted. "Getting... a ride to the hospital."

Vanille clasped her hands over her mouth. "What happened?"

"Amodar... shot. Gotta go. Drive safe." And just like that she was gone.

Fang and Vanille exchanged glances. They had known of Lightning's superior and his overall personality based on the stories Lightning regaled to them. But they had never met him in person.

"She could've asked us to take her there..." whispered Vanille.

"Sunshine ain't thinkin' clearly," said Fang as she placed a firm hand on Vanille's shoulder. "C'mon, let's get goin'."

"But Light-"

"She'll be back in no time."

But Vanille's eyes turned in the direction where Lightning had vanished. "I hope so..."

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant Amodar..." Lightning her voice leave her as she quietly stepped into the room. The ride over had been very hectic - one of Lightning's subordinates had come to pick her up, and the whole time the soldier urged her to drive a little faster. By the time they had reached the hospital, Lightning leapt out and rushed inside.<p>

The air in the room was tight; Lightning felt herself unable to breath. Machines were hooked up to Amodar - he looked unrecognizable underneath all of it. Lightning hated hospitals - they reminded her of her parents when they...

"Ah, you must be Sergeant Farron," said the doctor, holding out his hand.

Lightning nodded and shook his head. "Will..." Realizing how hoarse her voice sounded, she cleared her throat. "Will he be alright?"

"Fortunately yes. The bullet had missed his vitals so he will make a full recovery. But he will not be at work for quite some time due to the need to recuperate."

Lightning nodded. She understand that her break was now over and she would be pouring more hours into the job, which was fine by her. Shopping didn't help to take her mind off of Serah, but working certainly would. After all had she not sought out comfort in her job before? It granted her freedom to escape from her own problems before, and once again it would allow her to escape again.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I feel so bad guys! I said that I would try and update every Monday/Tuesday, but it seems like I haven't really been making my word and instead uploading later than that, and I'm so sorry for that! Maybe expect updates every Wednesday now...**

**So I have some news! I've decided to change the title of this fic because I felt it was unfair to 0erbaDiaVanille since their story had the same title and was ongoing like mine. So in respect it has been changed.**

**Second, this chapter was very hard to write and I'm still not satisfied by it. However, I really love Chapter five so I will probably be updating again this week with that chapter. Be on the look out for that!**

**I think I've covered any important details... and once again guys, thanks for the reviews! I really like that you guys are liking this so far!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Four~<strong>

"Farron, you're working yourself too hard."

"Sir, the important thing is to catch this man."

"Look at yourself, I can tell that you haven't been getting much rest. Farron, as your superior I'm ordering you to step down."

Lightning's lips moved wordlessly in protest, but Amodar raised his hand to stop her. "I understand your intentions, but there are other people working under me too. This isn't a job for you to shoulder alone. You, of all, should understand that."

She nodded her head slowly. "Sir, I understand…"

"Now I know you want to catch this man – I do too. But I don't want to have to come at your expense, and I can see you haven't had much sleep." Amodar gave her a weak smile. "Farron, take the night off. I'll call in and have someone take over for you."

Her face paled, and her frown grew. "I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I have everything under control. I can find this guy."

Amodar sighed. "Farron, I'm not on my deathbed here – don't say anything. Listen to me, you guys will keep a close monitor of the town, but I want you to become less involved in this case. It's running you ragged. Go home tonight, and sleep. That's an order soldier."

Swallowing the thick lump in her throat, Lightning nodded and was dismissed. Standing outside the door, Lightning bit down on her lip and let Amodar's words run through her head. "I'm sorry sir," she whispered as she walked out through the hospital door.

* * *

><p>"'nother night without Sunshine?" mumbled Fang as she lazily flopped herself onto the sofa.<p>

Vanille nodded, her glassy eyes never leaving the TV screen. The time read 8:00 - dinner had been over an hour ago.

Lightning had come home late after her visit to the hospital the night Amodar was emitted and quickly informed them that she was working in the morning before excusing herself to take a shower. That had been over a week ago - now it seemed that Lightning lived at her job. Neither girls could try and reach her.

This left Fang and Vanille in worry. Serah was due to come home tomorrow, and though she made good on her word to keep her phone off how would they explain to her what was going on with Lightning?

"Ugh, she's such a brat," the tan-skinned Pulsian growled as she tossed and turned on the couch.

Vanille noted that it was no coincedence that Fang was more irritable since Lightning went back to work, and would've laughed about it had she not started to feel the same way. "I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed. Don't stay up too late okay Vanille?"

The younger woman nodded and watched as Fang left the room before resuming her show.

Vanille lost track of time, and had ended up falling asleep on the couch. Disregarding the fact that the couch was hardly the comfiest thing to sleep on, Vanille would've slept all night had the phone not started ringing. Groaning she reluctantly reached out to grab the phone from its place on the table beside the couch. "Hello?" she yawned.

Suddenly being tired was no longer an issue. Vanille's face melted in fear as every word was described to her. When the call ended, she felt faint and stumbled, her face now discolored with fright.

"Fang..." How would the older woman take the news? Vanille could just imagine furniture flying in all corners of the room if she told Fang. She didn't want that, but it wasn't as if she could not tell her. After all the older Pulsian cared about Lightning just as much as she did.

But first she needed to reach Sazh and Hope - they needed to know what happened.

Vanille got into contact with Sazh first, and felt her heart racing as the phone rang a few times before it was picked up. "Hello?"

"S-Sazh?"

"Vanille, is that you? Don't you know what time it is right now?"

She sighed, trying to control herself. "Sorry... but it's Lightning-"

"Soldier girl? What's happened?"

"She's hurt... got shot."

Sazh sighed deeply on the other line. "Alright, me and Dajh will be down there tomorrow morning. Does anyone else know?"

"No," she whispered.

"Mmhm... alright Vanille, we'll be down there by tomorrow okay?"

"Thanks Sazh." Ending the call, Vanille took a deep breath before dialing Hope's number. As the phone rang Vanille pictured him getting the news and rushing over to the hospital as quick as he could, and since he and his father lived in New Bodum it would not be entirely impossible. Alas she only reached his voicemail, and so she left him a quick message before ending that call too.

Now it was time to reach Serah...

Sighing deeply she dialed up Serah's number and got her voicemail. "H-Hi Serah, this is Vanille. Um…" What was she going to say, 'oh by the way Lightning's in the hospital'? That would be great. But Serah was her sister, she needed to know. "L-Light had an a-accident. She's in the h-hospital." Then Vanille hung up. She felt her lips tremble and slowly she sank to the ground, her knees covering her chest.

"Fang…" she called quietly, hoping the older Pulsian would hear her. Vanille couldn't go see her now; she was teetering on an emotional collapse. "Fang!"

"Hmph? What is it Vanille?" came Fang's booming voice from her bedroom. Vanille was thankful that Fang had a habit of never shutting the door.

"F-Fang…" came Vanille's tearful response.

That was enough to get Fang out of bed and come running into the kitchen where she was shocked to see a visibly distressed Vanille on the floor.

"Vanille, what's happened?" she inquired as she knelt beside her companion, concern swimming in her dark eyes.

Vanille sniffled. "I-It's L-Light…"

Fang's heart fell. She didn't even have to inquire what happened to understand what was going on. She felt anger boiling inside of her. "Where is she?" she growled, trying to keep her anger under control for Vanille's sake.

"H-Hospital…" And that was all Vanille could get out before bursting into tears.

Fang hugged Vanille close to her, but she felt numb all over. _Light… how could ya?_ "Get in the car," her robotic voice said. She didn't even wait for Vanille's response – they ran to the car and sped off to the hospital without a second thought.

Bodum's hospital was not as technical as it was on Cocoon, but it had the general lay-out, which was fairly easy to understand. It was not that big anyhow, so it was always crowded since it was the only operating hospital in the area.

Fang barreled through the doors, demanding to see Lightning. The women at the front desk tried telling her to calm down, but Fang was boiling with so much rage that she punched the first person who made an effort to touch her. Vanille lagged behind, too distressed and scared to try and stop Fang's verbal onslaught.

No matter how many times Fang threatened their lives, they would not let her or Vanille go see Lightning until she calmed down. So Fang went outside to vent out on something while Vanille collapsed in her chair, eyes burning.

Her phone began to ring. Vanille wearily picked it up, fearing it was Serah, but to her relief it was only Hope. "I'm outside, and Fang's beating up on some poor tree," he deadpanned even though he sounded just as robotic as Fang did.

"They wouldn't let us go see her until she calmed down-"

"I DON'T NEED TO BLOODY CALM DOWN!" roared Fang. "THEY NEED TO LET ME IN THERE SO I CAN KICK LIGHT'S ARSE!"

"Yes because what happened has definitely left her in great shape," snapped Hope. "I'm coming inside Vanille. I guess you and me can go up to see her."

Vanille wiped her face and ended the call. Not long after that Hope appeared alongside her. She could not help, but admire just how fast he was growing up – just two years ago he was barely taller than her, but now at sixteen he was at her height.

He had a stoic deposition about him that was not unlike Lightning. Of course he would, reasoned Vanille, he was her student after all. He helped Vanille up and Hope requested that they see Lightning. Seeing how Fang was not with them, the hospital employees granted them access without further need.

Hope punched in the floor number in the elevator, and the both of them stood in silence as the elevator lifted them to their destination. Vanille had never been to a hospital besides the ones they had in Oerba, so needless to say she got sidetracked when examining how new this place looked to her. Hope took her hand and dragged her along.

"There's the waiting room," he pointed out as they reached a small-sized room. Vanille was intrigued by the vanilla colored walls and furniture - even more intriguing was that there was only one couch in there along with several chairs. "You go sit in there while I find someone to ask about how she's doing."

Vanille nodded and sat in one of the chairs. What was only a few minutes felt like years for her, but Hope finally returned with a nurse who was going to lead them to Lightning's room.

"She's in the fourth room on your left," said the nurse as she took off. Hope gave Vanille's shoulder a comfortable squeeze as he led her down there.

The first thing they noticed was that Lightning's roommate was not present in their bed. The second thing they noticed was her – Lightning was hooked up to all sorts of machinery. Her skin more pale than usual, her face drained of all of its features… Vanille noticed her shoulder was wrapped up, and suspected that the rest of her was too. She cast a look at Hope whose mouth had dropped down to the floor; she couldn't blame him.

"Ah, Farron's friends I presume?" Vanille's eyes darted to Amodar who had been sitting in the chair placed next to her bed. He stood up and held his hand out to the both of them. They took it accordingly and that was when Vanille realized how tired he looked.

"I'm Farron's superior, Lieutenant Amodar. I was already in the hospital."

"I remember," whispered Vanille. "Light told Fang and me."

Amodar nodded. "Chased after the same guy who put me here. Leave it to Farron to get in over her head." He turned his head to look at her fondly. "Her heart's in the right place, but she shouldn't have gone after him like that." He faced them once more. "I'll leave you both with her. I'm the bunk right next to her - when I heard that she was here I requested they place her here in this room with me so I can keep an eye on her. But I think I'll go take a walk for a bit. I know you'll want some privacy, and she'll love the company." He quietly moved past them and out of the room.

_What a nice guy_, thought Vanille before she reverted her gaze back on Lightning. Hope had taken Amodar's seat, his hand cradling hers. He was at a loss for words, and Vanille didn't blame him. This was Lightning, she was unbeatable, unstoppable…

No, she was human just like the rest of them.

Vanille placed a hand on Hope's shoulder as she continued to gaze down at the soldier. "DON'T TRY AN' STOP ME!" Fang's voice boomed throughout the entire ward, and Vanille rushed out to see her racing down the hall, disorientated and flushed in the face. Fang noticed her companion, raced down the aisle, and almost accidentally shoved her out of the way as she bolted into the room.

Realizing what was going to happen, Vanille bolted to reach Fang, and gripped her wrist tightly. "Fang, don't!" she begged.

Fang's teeth grinded together. "Idiot… thinks she can try and die like that!" She made a threatening step forward, causing Hope to leap out of his chair.

"Fang, don't!" he hissed, spreading his arms out to show her that he wasn't going to let her get near the soldier.

"Fang, why don't we go outside for a bit?" whispered Vanille.

"I ain't leavin' Light until I give her a piece of my mind," the woman snapped.

"Fang…" warned Hope.

The two seemed to have a stand-off that would've tested the limits of time until the tense Pulsian finally relaxed and made the motion to sit down in the chair. However, Hope was still nervous about letting her by.

She sighed. "Relax, I'm just gonna sit down."

Hope gave her a look of hesitation, but nonetheless inched away, giving her enough room for Fang to plop down into the chair.

"Ah, you must be friends I presume?" The three of them jumped slightly as they turned to face the doctor as he strolled into the room.

"Will she be alright?" inquired Hope.

The doctor rubbed his face. "Yes. she was fortunate that those bullets missed her vital organs and were taken out without any complications."

"How long is she staying?" asked Vanille.

"Not too long. I suspect she'll be able to be back on her feet within a few days, but we don't want her to overexert herself so she'll be issued to stay on bed rest for a few more days."

Fang snorted; Hope, Vanille, and the doctor all cast looks at her, but the tan-skinned woman looked away to hide her amusement.

"Nevertheless, we shall keep you all posted on how her progress goes here."

"Thank you," said Vanille as she bid the doctor farewell.

"Well that'll make Light's day," scoffed Fang. "She'll probably say something along the lines of 'I need to go back to work'."

"She's going to put up a fight," sighed Hope.

"Eh, nothing we can't handle right?"

Vanille stifled a yawn, which she felt guilty about, and therefore she shrunk back when Fang looked at her. She didn't even have to wait for her to say anything. "No I'm fine," she insisted. "I don't need to go home."

Fang raised her eyebrows. "Mmm..."

"Fang I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay you're serious." Fang turned her head to Hope. "What about ya kid? Ya exhausted?"

Hope gave a shaky laugh. "I finished taking a shower by the time I got the news. I could care less about getting sleep now."

Fang smirked. "Good answer kid. Oye Vanille, when's the old man comin'?"

"Um... he said he and Dajh were coming in the morning-"

"And Serah?"

Vanille's face was engulfed in red. She sheepishly looked down at the floor.

Fang's smirk disappeared. "Did ya call her?"

Vanille nodded. "Yes..."

"Her voicemail?"

She nodded again.

"Great..." Fang rubbed her face. "I don't want to be here when Serah goes all Behemoth on Sunshine."

"Sounds like a good idea," agreed Hope, who would rather not be on the receiving end of Serah's anger.

The conversations subsided for the rest of the evening, but their own grogginess did not. The nurses directed a sleepy Hope and Vanille into the waiting room, but they had a fight on their hands when they tried to remove Fang. She cursed and spat at the nurses, threatening them to dare to try and remove her from where she sat. So in the end they gave up, but forced Fang to leave momentarily so that they could tend to Lightning in peace. Once she was taken care of Fang was allowed to return, but managed to catch a conversation the nurses were having outside of the room.

"Scary one, isn't she?"

"I know! Kind of possessive too..."

Fang's nostrils flared as she took her seat by the bedside. _I ain't possessive_. She turned to Lightning. _I just want to be the first thing she sees before I knock her out cold! Idiot, who does she think she is?_

Her teeth slowly caressed her bottom lip. Lightning looked so peaceful lying in her bed. If this were under different circumstances Fang wouldn't have hesitated to take advantage of the situation, perhaps doodle some pictures on her face, fully aware that she would've been digging her own grave.

But now... Fang wouldn't throttle her when she awoke. She looked too peaceful to do that. Maybe scold at her loudly sure, but Fang no longer had the heart to punch Lightning into oblivion.

"Hmph, gotta play the hero now?" she sighed. "Seems like you're takin' a leaf outta Snow's book, yeah?" Fang could only watch as the woman before her lay there, unresponsive to everything she was saying. "Guess I'll have to make a foot note to remind ya of that."

Again there was only silence.

"Hmph, guess ya had to get attention somehow now that Serah's gone and married." Fang continued. "Ya have no idea how worried they are Light." She reached out and cuffed the pale woman's hand in hers. Slowly Fang laid her head on the bed, sighing a bit as she did. It felt so comfy. "Ya better get better soon 'cause ya ain't quittin' out on me..."

Fang sat like that until the first rays of daylight appeared, continuing to have a one-sided conversation with Light until the power of sleep was too much. When the nurses came to check on Lightning, they saw Fang's head on the bed, her hands still gripping tightly to Light's.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter Five~**

_"Hmph, you can do better than that Sunshine!" gloated Fang as she pointed her spear at her opposing Behemoth. They were on the uninhabited plains of Pulse, their backs pressed up against one another's, each facing their respective Behemoth King._

_ "You're one to talk," scoffed Lightning._

_ Fang smirked. "Race to see who can take down their Behemoth faster?"_

_ "Tch, I don't play childish games." But Fang could see a glint in Lightning's eyes, a glint she knew that meant that the woman had accepted her challenge. Well now she wasn't going to let the soldier show her up._

_ Fang raced towards her Behemoth, side-stepping its attack, and launching herself on its backside. Realizing it, the Behemoth began to run around, struggling to buck her off. But Fang, experienced in slaying these beasts, was too stubborn to lose her hold. Taking advantage of the beast's momentarily lapse to catch its breath, she raised her spear and brought it down on the back of the Behemoth's neck, laughing as blood spewed everywhere. Smirking victoriously, Fang gracefully leapt off of the dead beast just before it fell to the ground. _

_ "Heh, I win Sunshine!" Fang turned to watch the soldier as she struggled against her beast. No matter what she did the Behemoth always countered her, dangerously swiping its claws out, which always seemed to narrowly miss Light's body. Fang mistakenly thought she could handle this on her own._

_ The Behemoth suddenly lunged forth just as Lightning struggled to recover from somersaulting to avoid its previous attack. It happened within seconds. The Behemoth's horn slammed into Lightning's body, tossing her high into the air. Fang felt her body go numb as Lightning's form fell towards the ground._

_ "Light!" Fang rushed over, bloodlust in her eyes as she challenged the Behemoth. She repeated the same moves she had done to the previous beast, and was able to kill it without fail. As soon as she knew it was dead, she ran over to her companion._

_ Lightning's Guardian Corps outfit was soaked in blood, and the rosy color of her face was gone. Her eyes were large, but the glint that once twinkled in them was no longer there. Fang felt herself tremble as she held her friend close to her, ear on her blood-soaked chest to see if she was breathing._

_ No heartbeat._

_ Fang's heart plummeted further as she tried all she could to wake Lightning up - she smacked her several times in the face, shook her inconsiderably, made rude remarks about her, but Lightning still lay lifeless in her arms._

_ "Damn it Light, not now!" hissed Fang. Without even thinking why, she leaned in and kissed Light on the lips. Warm lips caressed their lifeless partner, hoping that it would to resuscitate life. But when Fang pulled away and looked down, nothing had changed._

_ "Don't die on me," she scowled, her face now streaming with tears as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Lightning's neck. "Damn it Light, don't die..."_

* * *

><p>Fang's eyes bulged open, and she threw herself up in alarm. "Light!" Noticing that her eyes were burning, Fang persistently wiped them away. The great Fang... crying? How pathetic.<p>

As soon as she regained her posture, she noticed the change of scenery. No longer was she lying by Lightning's bedside, their hands intertwined with the other's. Instead she was on the couch in the waiting room.

"They moved me when I wasn't lookin'," she growled, blaming herself for falling asleep. She looked around - there were several people sitting about, their eyes pinned on only her. She snorted and rolled off the couch, and noticed that Vanille and Hope were not around. _Probably gone to see Light_, she thought.

"Fang! FANG!" Vanille burst into the waiting room, causing some of the visitors to leap out of their chairs. She practically threw herself into Fang, who had to grab onto the side of the couch to prevent herself from falling over. "Lightning's awake!"

Fang's heart began to race. After her little nightmare she was due for good news. Stunned by the news she couldn't respond to Vanille's outburst, not that the younger woman minded for she quickly grabbed her hand, and practically dragged her out of the room. Fang was unable to comprehend anything Vanille was saying, instead focusing on the news - Lightning was awake, not dead.

By the time they reached the room Fang snapped out of her daze to realize that Amodar was not in the room. "Where's Mister Uniform?" she inquired.

"I don't know!" responded Vanille cheerfully, obviously not even caring that Lightning's superior was no longer in the room. Fang too quickly forgot about him as she found herself greeted by the sight of Sazh as he stood by the edge of the bed.

"Hey ol' man," she said, "where's the kid?"

Sazh faced her with an acknowledging smile. "Left him with the big guy," he replied/

Fang's heart sank. _Shit, they're here?_ "They come and visit?"

Sazh shook his head. "Waiting for us to all go."

Fang threw a glance at Vanille, wondering how her companion reacted to this, but instead found her smiling widely.

"I don't get a hello?"

Fang's stomach swam with butterflies as she slowly faced the bed. Lightning was awake, her head raised so she could see everyone in the room. Her porcelain skin regained its color, and her eyes were glimmering with life, a much better image than the one from the dream.

"Hey Sunshine," she greeted as she flashed the woman her signature smirk. She reviewed her response and was relieved to find that her voice did not betray any notion of worry she might've felt as a result of the dream.

"Come here Fang!" squealed Vanille as she forced Fang into the unoccupied chair by the bed.

"She was up early," said Hope as he moved over to Sazh.

"Yup! They said that she was awake..." Vanille paused for dramatic effect. "After they took you out!"

"Yeah?" She faced Lightning, her insides buzzing ever so slightly. "Ya miss me that much?"

Lightning attempted to shrug.

_Oh you tease!_ Fang snorted. "Look at that huh? I'm really good at bringin' back the dead."

"Don't get too cocky," warned Lightning. She slowly turned her head to everyone else. "When did they say I could go home?"

"Soldier girl, you already asked that," sighed Sazh. "And we told you."

"We didn't get a hello when we saw her," Vanille whispered in Fang's ear, trying to contain her amusement. "She just asked when she could go home."

Fang chuckled. "Can't stand it here eh? Ready to get back on your feet?"

"I hate hospitals," murmured Lightning. The tone of her voice was enough to trigger Fang's curiosity - she would have to ask later.

"Doctor said that she could probably end up going home by tomorrow," said Sazh, "that is, if her condition doesn't worsen."

"I'm fine," grumbled Lightning. "They can send me home right now."

"They can't though!" said Vanille exasperated.

"I'll tell them they can." To prove her point, Lightning slowly began to sit up.

"Uh, uh, uh, can't move yet Sunshine," said Fang as her hands caught Lightning's shoulders and began to lower her back onto the bed. "Doctor's orders."

"Don't care," she said defiantly.

Fang rolled her eyes. "Ya say that now, but when you're whinin' about how much your hurtin'-"

There came a gentle knock, and everyone, with the exception of Lightning, turned to see Serah and Snow timidly standing outside the door, Dajh straddled fearlessly on Snow's shoulders. Sazh and Hope took their leave immediately, bidding farewell to Lightning as they did so; Fang was more hesitant to leave, only moving when Vanille violently tugged on her arm.

As soon as they were outside the room, she whirled on her older counterpart. "What's wrong Fang?" whispered Vanille.

Fang crossed her arms. "I'll be damned if Light's still breathin' when I go back in there."

"Back there? Fang, we should go home, take a shower, and relax. Serah's got everything under control."

"Ya think so?" Fang's eyebrows rose. "I'd be surprised if Serah didn't start stranglin' her wouldn't ya?"

Vanille hesitated. "Well... it _was_ Lightning's fault in the first place."

"So it is," said Fang dismissively. "Doesn't mean that Serah can just strangle the livin' daylights outta her."

"We should go home..."

"Ya go home. I'm gonna stay here in case Serah goes all crazy and tries to kill us all. Gotta watch out for those quiet types y'know?"

Vanille bit her bottom lip. "Are you sure?"

Fang smirked and flicked her friend's forehead. "Yeah, 'sides I'll probably be back by tonight."

Vanille smiled weakly. "Okay, I'm sure Hope and Sazh will stop by in later." She gave Fang a hug and skipped down the hallway.

Fang wandered back into the waiting room, leaning back on the couch and sighing. Light was definitely in good spirits today, given what she had gone through. Even so Fang's mind trailed back to her dream. _Ain't gonna happen_, she told herself. _Not gonna let it happen_.

To keep her mind off of things she decided to wander down to the food court though it wasn't until she got there that she realized she didn't have any money. Stomach growling, she decided to sit by the window and let her thoughts wander just to pass the time.

"Hey Fang!" Snow's characteristic booming voice shattered Fang's thoughts. _Of course leave it to the lug to ruin your train of thought_. "Didn't think I'd see you down here."

The Pulsian smiled weakly, but then she realized that Serah was not with him. "Where's the wife?"

Snow shuddered as he took the seat opposite of her. "Well, she's kind of the reason I'm here..."

Fang frowned. "That bad huh?"

Snow nodded. "I mean I get it, I was mad at her too, but she... Serah... _She_ scared me! So I decided to go get her some coffee and maybe get myself some food. What're you doing here anyways? I thought that you'd be going home with Vanille."

Fang shrugged. "Told her I didn't want to go home yet."

"Light's gonna be fine."

"Yeah I know. Was up there and she was askin' when she was goin' home."

Snow chuckled. "That's Light for you. Nothing'll bring her down."

Ain't that the truth. Feeling her stomach protest once more, Fang inquired, "Hey Snow, you willin' to buy me somethin' to munch on? I don't have any money."

"Sure. I probably should head back anyways. Serah'll be wondering where I went."

"Light's probably dead," joked Fang.

"Nah she can take it."

"Not in her state, bub."

Snow waved his hand, still grinning. "Even still, Light's strong even when she's vulnerable."

* * *

><p>"Ya were sayin'?" asked Fang dryly. They were standing outside the door of the room, listening to Serah's stern lecture to the bedridden soldier. Even Fang, a woman who could stare death in the eye and laugh about it, was wincing.<p>

Snow fidgeted nervously. "Uh, we should go-"

"I hope you stop being selfish Claire. I don't want to lose you." Serah sounded incredibly worn out and the sound of the chair moving warned Fang and Snow to start acting as though they had just arrived.

"Serah, are you okay? I got you the coffee you wanted," greeted Snow as he reached out and gave her a one-armed hug. "Sorry it took me so long, but I bumped into Fang and we got talking..."

Serah acknowledged Fang with a curt nod, but beyond that had no interest in starting a new conversation with her. "Snow, can we go? Please?"

"Sure baby. So I guess we'll see you later Fang?"

"Snow... I don't want to go home," sighed Serah. "Just for tonight can we, I don't know, stay with someone?"

Snow frowned. Fang knew he was definitely going to interrogate her later, and feeling unwelcomed she slowly slipped into the room, holding her breath as to continue eavesdropping on the conversation.

"We'll talk about it later okay baby? Come on, let's go and leave her alone." Fang held her breath, but once she heard Snow's echoing footsteps vanish she made her way over to Lightning's bed. The soldier did not look at her - instead she found something fascinating with staring out the window.

Fang made herself cozy in the chair. "Hey c'mon Light the bad lady's gone," she joked to relieve the tense air between them.

Lightning took a deep breath and sighed before facing Fang. The older woman could see it - the soldier was setting up her barriers again. "Fang, I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now," she said.

Fang shrugged. "Okay, so let's be serious then. I can do that." She leaned in and took Lightning's hand, now just realizing how much she missed it. "I guess Serah didn't take the news well huh?"

Lightning gave a shaky laugh. "Nope, but I don't imagine anyone who would've."

"I didn't," chuckled Fang. "I was threatenin' to kill the staff so I could beat ya to a bloody pulp. Unfortunately they wouldn't let me."

"Good for the staff."

"C'mon, I would've still let ya live."

"Right, after beating me to a blood pulp of course." Then she frowned. "Don't you think that that's a bit exaggerated?"

Fang raised her eyebrows. "What do ya mean?"

"Well you said that you were threatening to kill the staff so that you could kill me-"

"Beat ya to a bloody pulp."

"Tch, whatever."

Fang smirked. "Why, ya think that I wouldn't do it?"

"No, but I figured you'd do something more sadistic like draw on my face."

The older woman laughed. "Almost chose to, but I figured you'd be more appreciative if I just killed the staff."

"No, not really."

"Well glad to see ya in high spirits." Fang leaned in a bit closer. "So what were ya tryin' to do? Tryin' to be a hero?"

Lightning shook her head, her frown ever so prominent on her face. "It's part of my job," she said.

Fang's trademark smirk grew smaller. "So it's part of your job to do somethin' stupid?"

"Fang don't start with me. I don't need to hear this lecture again." She yanked her hand out of Fang's and turned her attention to the curtain separating her side of the room from Amodar's.

The Pulsian woman realized her mistake and quickly pushed her anger aside. "Look Light, I didn't mean-"

"I get it, I messed up," she huffed. "I don't need everyone on my back about it."

The temptation to tease the soldier about her statement was great, therefore Fang tried to resist by biting down on her tongue. "Ya know we're only doin' it 'cause we care," she said.

"Tch."

"You can 'tch' all ya want, but I'm right and ya know it."

"Anything else you want to lecture me on?"

Fang shook her head. "I didn't come here to fight ya," she sighed. "If I had known ya wanted that, I probably would've just gone ahead and beaten ya senseless."

Lightning grunted, and rubbed her face. "Look I'm sorry. I don't want to fight, I'm still a bit -"

"Messed up?" offered Fang.

"Essentially. But still I consider the injury worth it. He's dead, and New Bodum is a little bit safer now."

"Well I'd say that's callin' for a pat on the back wouldn't ya say?" Fang grinned and patted her on the shoulder.

Lightning rolled her eyes and leaned back into her pillow. "I'm just getting ready to get out of here."

"Which reminds me, why ya hate hospitals?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't stutter ya know."

Lightning sat up a little bit straighter. "I just don't okay?"

Fang grinned. She was expecting to hear that childish response. "Yeah well I don't just hate the color pink for no reason. Gotta have a reason Sunshine."

"So what are you trying to do, play therapist now?"

"Only to you," she chuckled. "So spit it out."

Lightning snorted. "I hate hospitals because my parents never came out of them." Fang could tell she was trying to pass it off as no big deal, but there was that pained undertone to it. And that only made Fang's heart ache more - Lightning had so much to bear and she wasn't letting anyone else share the burden. All that weight on your shoulders and no one to share it with..?

"It's no big deal," she said, "so don't say anything about it okay? I gave you my reason, let's just leave it at that."

Fang didn't even know how to respond to that - what could she say to that? So she decided to joke, to lighten up the atmosphere. "Didn't know I had that effect on ya."

"Hm?"

Fang smirked. "When I'm around ya tell me everythin'. Remember Palumpolum?"

"I remember hitting you," said Lightning with a smirk.

_Ah there we go_. Fang feigned hurt. "Aw, why ya gotta be so cruel Sunshine?"

"I'm a mean person."

"Damn right ya are. I didn't even give ya a reason to hit me so hard."

"You deserved it."

"What, for bein' honest?"

"Whatever." Lightning settled back into her bed and sighed.

"Ya okay Sunshine?" inquired Fang casually.

Lightning rolled her head. "Bored."

"Oh what so I'm not good company?" Fang meant it jokingly of course, but a small part of her felt hurt by the remark.

The pink-haired woman shook her head. "Not you. Here." She gestured to her room.

"What, ya bored of how pretty your room looks?" chuckled Fang, feeling relieved that the woman wasn't addressing her. "Eh don't worry about it Light, soon you'll be able to get up and go somewhere soon."

Lightning fidgeted. "Maybe I'll get up now."

Fang's hand shot across her chest at once. Externally she remained stoic, but internally she felt her insides twist. "Uh, uh Light, ya just woke up this mornin'."

"I'm fine," the soldier insisted.

Fang narrowed her eyes. "No," she ordered, "get better, 'cause I still haven't ruled out beatin' your arse up."

Lightning's eyebrows furrowed. "Tch." She began to look out the window again and Fang grinned, knowing she won this battle.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter Six~**

No matter how many times she tossed and turned to make herself comfortable in her nice bed, Lightning could not find it in herself to go to sleep. This wasn't the first time - Lightning had been experiencing bouts of insomnia while staying in the hospital, but she thought that being home would be able to cure that, and she would be able to sleep again. Not so, for she had soon found that the familiarity of her home environment did little to lull her to sleep.

As she tossed onto her side again, she grunted. _This is harder than it should be..._ she thought. She knew what the problem was exactly - Serah. Since leaving the hospital a couple days ago, her sister had not returned her calls nor made any effort to talk to her. Lightning was very worried she messed up their relationship again, and that was the one promise she made to herself the day Fang and Vanille saved the world.

Finally having enough of the tossing and turning, Lightning decided that a quick rinse of water to the face might be able to soothe her nerves. She kicked her sheets and moved lightly towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Reaching for the knob she twisted it and her automatic response was to walk into it, thinking that it would open, so she was very surprised when she slammed into the door.

"Occupied!" Fang's voice boomed from the other side. Lightning cringed - it seemed like Snow was channeling his energy through the older woman.

She scowled - though she could've turned around she really wanted to feel ice, cold water against her face. Besides it wouldn't help much if she went back to bed.

The door opened and Fang swung out, nearly knocking into her in the process. "Oh, sorry there Sunshine," she grinned.

Lightning waved her hand dismissively and made her way into the bathroom. She quickly checked herself out in the mirror (_For not having much sleep, I don't look too bad_, she considered) before turning on the faucet and splashing some cold water on her face. She stood upright once she was finished and realized that Fang was watching her from the doorway.

"What?" she inquired.

Fang shrugged. "Ya looked like ya had an emergency, and all ya had to do was wash your face?"

Lightning grunted and moved past her. "Couldn't sleep?" called Fang.

"Ssh! You're going to wake Vanille."

"She's dead asleep, she can't hear us." Lightning made her way to her room, sitting down on the edge of her bed, and rubbing her cool face. Fang entered and leaned against the doorway. "Ya thinkin' of Serah?"

Lightning nodded.

"She'll come 'round Light."

"I came out of the hospital a couple days ago, and she still doesn't want to talk to me," sighed Light. "I messed up."

Fang glided from her place in the doorway and took a seat next to Lightning. "I bumped into Snow at Lebreau's today, and he said that she ain't mad anymore, but she's stressed 'cause of what happened to your parents."

The soldier nodded. "Understandable."

"So... yeah, that's why she needs a few days to herself. I mean it wasn't exactly what she expected to hear when she got back y'know? Don't worry Light, she'll come 'round."

"I hope so," she whispered. "Thanks Fang. Now get out."

Fang smirked, deciding to play along. "Oh Light after all I did to comfort ya, you're kickin' me out?"

"Giving me a riveting pep talk does not equal you sleeping in here."

"At least I tried." Slowly rising to her feet, she looked over the soldier whose eyes continued to study the floor. "Ya gonna be alright for the rest of the night?" _Wouldn't mind spendin' it here if ya want..._

"I'm not some little girl who needs to be comforted." Fang furrowed her eyebrows, but Lightning ignored her. "But thanks Fang."

"No problem Sunshine." Slowly she glided over to the door, but found herself pausing. As she listened to Lightning nestle back underneath her blankets, Fang felt tempted to say something more to the younger woman. She opened her mouth and nearly did, but she stopped herself. Instead she whispered a quiet, "Night", and then left the room.

* * *

><p>As per usual Lightning found herself up earlier before Vanille and Fang, a factor which she still did not mind. It gave her the opportunity to mull over her thoughts without the risk of either Pulsian women bursting her bubble, which they unfortunately had the tendency to do.<p>

As she sipped her coffee, Lightning's thoughts predictably went to Serah. The relaxing feel of water on her face did not help with the exhausting effort to go to sleep, and Lightning spent the night mulling over her sister, worrying about how they would be around each other now. She was feeling near tempted to call her, to sink onto her knees and plead for her sister's forgiveness, even though she believed Fang when she told her what Snow said. Still she knew she would have to give that inevitable apology - _I'm sorry_.

But then something more important arose in her brain: work. Even though Serah's forgiveness was top priority for her right now, Lightning still felt empty on the inside. Her objective to hunt down the man who shot Amodar had given her some inspiration to keep her going and prevent the bad feelings from sinking in, but now he was dead. That task was over, and the loneliness returned in full force.

Maybe she could convince Amodar to go on missions outside of New Bodum... She had to admit she would accept that kind of assignment without a second thought. Memories of her adventure on Gran Pulse as a l'Cie, though dangerous, was very exhilarating and far different than her experience on Cocoon. But since the rebuilding of her old town, Lightning had not seen much of the rest of Pulse, had not been able to spread her wings a little. Maybe that was what she needed, to request that Amodar send her outside the borders of New Bodum.

Lightning stared down into her coffee. A getaway would be nice though it would not be ideal according to what Serah thought of it. And then she thought of Fang and Vanille, how the two women were able to assimilate into ordinary life, which she thought was funny on its own how quickly they were able to adjust to life living alongside, in Fang's words, 'Cocoon vipers'. Yet she knew if she asked them, they would be quick to their feet to join her. She needed to be on her own and not flanked by her friends.

"Morning Lightning," greeted Vanille as she entered the room.

Lightning gave her a curt nod and took another sip of her coffee.

Apologize to Serah, and then slip away.

That was what she needed to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry guys, but there won't be no new update next week. Hope you enjoy this one! Thanks to my fellow readers for liking this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Seven~<strong>

"Farron, I don't understand what you're asking of me here," sighed Amodar as he leaned forward over his desk.

Lightning's shoulders sagged a little in doubt. "Please sir I was thinking it would be a good idea. When I was a l'Cie I was on Gran Pulse for a short period of time. I've seen the monsters and the surroundings, and pardon me sir, but I've had more experience out there than any of the other men in our ranks. It would be beneficial if I was assigned to one of our patrolling parties outside the town." Her eyes then gleamed. "Or maybe you could assign me to one of our parties to explore the ruined towns here on Pulse."

"Farron why the interest all of a sudden? When we reformed the Guardian Corps, you specifically requested to remain here in New Bodum with our HQ. You took down a dangerous criminal and now you're asking me to send you elsewhere?" A playful smile crossed his face. "Do I detect a certain soldier of ours gaining a hero complex?"

Lightning blushed slightly and shook her head. "No sir, I just feel my skills can be used elsewhere."

"I don't mean to dig into your private life Farron, but is this sudden interest related to your sister?" When Lightning did not respond, Amodar sighed and leaned back. He reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "It's going to be hard not seeing you around here as much anymore."

Her eyes widened. "You mean it sir?"

Amodar smiled. "I've been meaning to put in word about you so that you could advance in ranks, but if this is what will make you happier then I am more than willing to do this. I'll have you assigned to a party that's currently stationed in Oerba. Your task will be to explore the ruined towns on Gran Pulse and find sites where we may be able to rebuild our cities. Your commanding officer there will give you more detail about your assignment. Just don't go over your head with this, alright Farron?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>The elated feeling Lightning had soon disappeared as she stepped out of headquarters. Serah... She would definitely have to hear how her sister was leaving first thing in the morning. Lightning just hoped that Serah was feeling better enough to listen to her.<p>

Instead of walking home Lightning made her way to Sazh's place where the two were staying. As she stood outside the door she rehearsed what she was going to say, but as the door opened and Serah stood in front of her Lightning felt at loss of words. Dark circles were prominent under Serah's eyes, and Lightning felt a pang of guilt hit her like a tidal wave.

"Claire, what're you doing here?" she asked. Lightning evaluated her sister's response and was relieved to find Serah's inquiry was more out of surprise than anger.

"Can I come in?" Lightning inquired tentatively.

"Is something wrong?"

Lightning shrugged. "Where is everyone?"

Serah thought for a moment. "Snow's out and Sazh is with Dajh in the back. Do you need to-"

"No I need to talk to you." Lightning shifted her weight. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, yes." Serah moved out of the way to allow her sister to enter. "What is it Claire? What're you doing here?" she asked once again as she closed the door behind her.

With her back turned to her, Lightning began to explain, "I'm going back to work."

"Uh, do you think you should?"

Lightning nodded. "But... I've been re-assigned elsewhere. Tomorrow I'll be heading out for my new post in Oerba, and then I will be traveling with my group to locate the ruins here."

Serah's eyes widened; Lightning could feel her burning a hole in her backside, and that was the reason why she did not turn around. "Serah I'll be fin-"

"Why are you going? You just got out of the hospital..."

"I feel like I'm needed elsewhere. Besides I need to work. Just because I got sent to the hospital once doesn't mean I should quit working-"

"I want you to though..." Serah's plea was enough to force Lightning to turn around. "I lost you once before two years ago and then this week you end up going to the hospital because you got s-shot-"

"Serah..." _Please Serah, don't make this harder than it has to be_.

Serah let out a shaky sigh. Lightning was almost afraid she would break down crying, but to her relief Serah composed herself. "Sis... why do you have to keep on doing this?" she asked. The question alone left Lightning quite unsure of how to respond, and seeing her conflicted look Serah clarified, "You said that you were going to do better, that you weren't going to shut people out, but ever since the wedding... You've been doing exactly that. You went and threw yourself back into work."

Lightning licked her lips. "Serah... I've been tryi-"

At once Serah raised her hand at her sister, effectively silencing her. "H-How... how long are you going to be gone?" she whispered.

Lightning shrugged helplessly. "For a while. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Have you told everyone else?"

Lightning shook her head.

Serah sighed. "Claire, you've got to tell them. Especially Fang and Vanille because I don't think they would be too happy about you sneaking out."

"I'm not sneaking out."

"You are if you're springing this the day before you le-"

"I'm sorry."

Serah stopped herself to listen to her older sister. "What?"

"I'm sorry," whispered Lightning, "about worrying you. And I don't want to worry you again, but I have to do this."

"Why? After all that happened I thought you were happy staying near home..."

_I was_. "Serah I just decided I needed a change. And now that you're married I don't really have to worry about you so much." Clenching her teeth together Lightning forced herself to say, "You have Snow to protect you now."

"Sis..."

The air was getting thicker; Lightning found that it was getting hard to breathe. "So... I just wanted to let you know... I'll see you soon Serah." Lightning wanted to hug her sister, to reassure her that she would be okay. But with Serah standing there, staring back at her she knew it would be too soon, and so she reached for the door knob and left.

By the time she reached her home, Lightning leapt into getting ready. Though she was supposed to leave by tomorrow Lightning felt she had to leave by tonight. Her confrontation with Serah had not gone according to plan, and she only felt worse that she had just sprung the news on her.

_She's got Snow..._ Those words kept on ringing in her head, serving to only make her feel worse than she already was...

A sharp knock to her door caused Lightning to stop what she was doing. "Oye Sunshine! Dinner's ready!" barked Fang. "Ya eatin'?"

Serah was right, Fang and Vanille would be feeling rather murderous if she left without saying she was going away from awhile. Hopefully the dinnertime confrontation would go over smoothly, hopefully being the key word.

"Light!"

"Yes! I'll be there in a minute."

Stuffing away the last of her clothing, Lightning left the sanctuary of her room, feeling very anxious as she walked through the archway to enter the kitchen. She saw the two Pulsian women sitting at the table and felt her heart break. They had done so much for her and she was repaying them by skipping out. She quietly slipped into her usual chair, suddenly losing her appetite.

"So I was thinking tomorrow we should do something fun!" said Vanille.

Fang cocked her eyebrow. "We ain't goin' shoppin' again are we?"

"Nope! We should do something else. Like maybe go to the beach?"

Lightning kept her eyes down the whole time and had only been registering part of the conversation until she felt a sharp kick to her leg. She looked up and found herself meeting the expecting eyes of her two friends.

"What'd ya think Sunshine?" inquired Fang. "That sound like a good plan?"

"Uh..." _Guess now than never_. "Actually I'm not going to be around tomorrow."

"Oh..." Vanille's face fell slightly. "Well how about-"

"Actually I won't be home for a while." The temperature in the room dropped several degrees, and Lightning shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Needing to move she stood up and turned her back to them. _Just like how I did with Serah_, she thought. "I'm being moved from my post here in Bodum and getting re-assigned to a group that is currently positioned in Oerba. We're a scouting group, searching over Gran Pulse for towns and any other places where we can set foundations."

Finishing Lightning turned around and was not surprised to see their shocked expressions. _Well they're taking it better than I-_

"So now ya decide to let us know you're leavin' for a vacation?" snapped Fang.

_-thought... Guess not._ "It's not a vacation," said Lightning exasperated. "And I happened to get re-assigned today."

"I smell a rat Light. Ya been plannin' this?" Now Fang stood out of her chair, facing her with a look of venom. Vanille continued to remain quiet, her eyes shifting back and forth between the two women.

Knowing Fang caught her bluff and knowing that lying would not be doing here any favors, she sighed. "I thought of it this morning. I thought that it would be a benefit for both the GC and myself if I was re-assig-"

"So ya wait 'til now and better yet didn't ask how we felt?"

"I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this Fang. This is what I want to do and you're not going to convince me otherwise." Deciding to take her leave, Lightning took to her room to finish her packing.

Not long after she resumed, the door opened to reveal Fang. She glided in, locking the door behind her and stood against it. "So that's it? You're just leavin' us like this?" she growled accusingly.

Lightning huffed, keeping her back facing the older woman. "Fang, it isn't like I'm going away for good. I'll be able to visit-"

"Yeah visit. Why'd ya take it?"

"I didn't. I requested it. Fang I need to find something to do. Now that Bodum's safe I feel I need to move onto somewhere else. You understand don't you?"

Fang smirked sadly. "Yeah I understand." She thought for a moment and said very quietly, "Let me come with ya."

Lightning looked at her with mild confusion. "What're you talking about?"

Fang shrugged. Honestly half of herself didn't even know what she was talking about. The other half of her knew she just wanted Lightning to stick around, to keep her under her watchful eye in fear of something happening... like in the dream.

"No, you need to stay here with Vanille," said Lightning forcefully. "Remember, _'I'd tear down the sky if that's what it took to keep her safe_'?"

Fang chuckled. "Yeah I suppose that's a bit hard to forget."

"You know I knew you were going to react like this. That was why I almost didn't want to tell you."

"Almost? Then why didn't ya?"

"Serah."

Fang raised her eyebrow, but she did not say anything. Unable to say anything she took to watching Light as the woman took out the Blazefire. "So... you're really leavin'?"

Lightning stood up straight and faced her fully. "Did you think I was joking?"

Fang shrugged.

"I told you it's not like I'm going away for good. Just for a while."

"Alright Light, whatever ya say."

The pink-haired soldier sighed. "Look Fang I'm sorry about this."

"S'alright. Do what ya gotta do right?"

"Fang..." She reached out to touch her shoulder, but Fang flinched away. "Fang, look at me. Why are you taking this so hard?"

The older woman stiffened.

"To be honest I expected you to want to bash my head in or something for springing this on you guys," chuckled Lightning. When Fang did not join in her joke, she became serious again. "But now you seem... not yourself."

Fang shook her head. "Just tryin' to digest this info."

Lightning reached out to her again and sighed with relief when the woman didn't attempt to shrug her off. "There's more to this," she said. "You're not acting like this just because you're trying to digest information. Spit it out."

Fang gave a light-hearted shrug as she faced Lightning. "Don't worry 'bout me Sunshine. Worry 'bout yourself."

Lightning nodded and feeling the conversation was done she pulled away from Fang to resume what she was doing. She did not expect strong hands to grasp her shoulders and whip her around nor did she expect Fang's soft lips pressing into hers. Lightning froze on the spot, unsure of what to do and whether she should hit Fang for this or not. But before she could come to a decision Fang pulled away, staring at her with a look in her eyes that Lightning could not decipher. The two women stared at each other for a moment's breath, and Fang finally pulled away, moving quietly towards the door and slamming it hard behind her.

Lightning could only just stand there and wonder what the hell was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Wow, hey guys, it's been a bit huh? Well I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that we're now getting to actiony goodness, which has been almost completely absent for most of this story so far, and that the chapters from here on out will be a bit longer.  
><strong>

**Which brings me to the bad news. Because I'm trying to make these chapters longer it means it'll take me longer to write them, so this story will be updated whenever I can get to it. Also life has suddenly become busy for me and I've been afflicted with a horrible curse, aka writer's block. So writing hasn't been coming to me as naturally as I'd like it to. So updates from here on out might be sporadic just like I said in the first chapter.  
><strong>

**That aside, I hope you like this chapter! I'm fifty-fifty on it, but it's otherwise not as horrible as I thought it would end up being. And also I've added my own character to this story, but don't worry this story won't be consumed in OCs.  
><strong>

**Sorry for writing so much about this. I hope you guys enjoy this, and again I just want to say thank you to everyone who's read this story and liked it! You guys are the best!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Eight~<strong>

Though most of Cocoon's utopian cities were not yet recreated on Pulse, the transportation thankfully was. Lightning found herself looking outside the window of her train car, watching the rolling fields of Gran Pulse race before her.

The kiss still lingered in the back of her mind - what motivated Fang to do such an... uncharacteristic act like that? Lightning couldn't wrap her mind around it and every time she touched her lips she wondered if it was just a dream.

Vanille caught her in the early hours of the morning to say goodbye, and had given her one of her charms for good luck. Serah and Snow had also called to say their farewells, and Serah had made one final yet subtle attempt to convince her to stay. Fang did not send the soldier off, though whether it was because she was not awake or because she was avoiding her Lightning did not know. She did wish the woman was up so she could corner her about the kiss, but alas that would have to wait until she got back. For now Lightning had to focus on the task ahead of her.

Amodar informed her that she would be stationed with her troops in Oerba the first night, and then they would move on. Lightning felt herself tingle with nostalgia - it had been two years since the six of them made camp in Oerba. She wondered what kind of work, if any of all, was being done there. Was it still left in ruins in respect for those Oerbans who lost their lives? Was it now an industrialized site? Part of her hoped that Oerba itself remained untouched, for Fang and Vanille. But another part of her also felt that it was not, that Oerba was now reaching a point of being an industrialized living site just like New Bodum was.

She felt her cellphone suddenly start ringing, and at first Lightning thought it was Fang ringing in to make things more complicated than they should be, but she was surprised to see Hope's name on the screen.

"Hope?" she asked. "Is everything okay?"

"I heard from Vanille that you're leaving Bodum for a bit," he replied.

Lightning sighed. "Hope, this is what my job requires me to do."

A sigh from his end. "I know..."

Despite the obvious disappointment in his voice, Lightning could not help but smile a bit. "Don't worry Hope, everything is going to be fine. I'll see you whenever I get back."

"Okay Light."

"Hey Hope, is, uh, Fang up?"

"Hm? No she's not, at least I don't think she is. She hasn't come out of her room yet."

"Oh." Lightning's smile faded. Damn it Fang, stop hiding. "Alright Hope, tell everyone I send my hellos and I'll see them soon."

"I will. Good luck Light."

"Thanks Hope. Bye." Closing her phone, she leaned back into her seat and sighed.

Time seemed to past by quickly after the phone call, for Lightning quickly noticed that she arrived at her destination. As her train reached its port and she walked off of it, Lightning saw that Oerba was indeed following New Bodum's path. No longer was the town plagued by unruly, ghostly C'ieth, no longer were there abandoned monuments to add to Oerba's somber feeling. New buildings were being erected where old ones stood, and to herself Lightning felt it would only be a few more months before the town was deemed livable again.

"Ah, yer Lightning aren't you?" The speaker sounded familiar, and as Lightning spun on her heel to great the owner of the voice she couldn't believe who was staring back at her.

"You're... Rygdea aren't you?"

He flashed her a casual grin as he held his hand out to her that Lightning found was so Fang-like. "Fang's old friend right? How's she doing?"

"She's doing alright. Can I ask what you're doing here Rygdea?"

His grin merely grew. "Actually it's Lieutenant Rygdea now."

Lightning gave him an incredulous look. "You're my commanding officer?"

"That's right, but don't ya worry I know what you're capable of."

"Uhh yes... _sir_." Lightning could not help, but wince at how uncomfortable it felt to call her one-time ally 'sir'. Yet she didn't understand why - after all he was an ally of theirs, and the Cavalry's attack was in motivation of taking their lives back from the fal'Cie. Lightning could not blame him for that.

As they began walking, Lightning asked, "So... are you the only survivor from the Cavalry?"

He gave her a weak smile. "Only a few of us got out of that mess alive. Decided that we were gonna do some good and joined in Guardian Corps affairs. That's how I managed to climb ranks. Speaking of which I'm guessing Amodar told you what our operation is?"

"Only that your men make trips to evacuate abandoned sites here on Gran Pulse."

"Alright so I'll fill in the blanks. My men are trained here to be able to deal with the terrain and wildlife that thrive on Pulse. Once their training is complete, we send them out in groups across Pulse to cue in abandoned towns where we might be able to set up foundations since this is what we call home."

"What will I be doing while I'm here?"

"Well I'd like you to start immediately. Actually I have a very important assignment for ya." Pausing abruptly in his step, Rygdea whirled to face Lightning. "I know ya were probably expecting to have at least a day of rest, but this is really important. Something's been takin' out my troops whenever I send them to the Archylte Steppe," he whispered.

Lightning nodded, understanding what he was asking of her. It didn't even bug her that he was planning on sending her out immediately. "You want me to investigate what it is."

"Find it and kill it. I know what you're capable of. I remember the raid on the Palamecia. And as a former l'Cie this should be an easy task for ya."

"Easy?" Her eyebrows knitted together. "If this monster is killing off all these soldiers without a trace, I doubt this will be easy."

Rygdea cast her a laidback smile. Again, to Lightning the resemblance to Fang was almost jarring. "I think ya can handle it. I mean if ya can stop a dangerous criminal - don't be looking so surprised, Amodar told me all about you before you arrived, then this shouldn't be much different."

Lightning didn't know whether she should be pleased about getting to work immediately or not - after all she predicted she would not be allowed onto the field until a day or two after her arrival. Regardless of the circumstance that had befallen on her, Lightning could not deny the anxiousness that flowed throughout her body. She was excited - as always it seemed the best way to cope was to throw yourself into work.

So absorbed in her thoughts Lightning did not take the time to admire how advanced they made Oerba look, how they set up all of this Cocoonian technology upon earth that, five hundred years ago, swore to kill anything that came from, in Fang's words, 'the vipers from above'.

The headquarters Rygdea led her to was not as prominent as the one in New Bodum, which Lightning could understand. It would be too tacky and unnecessary if there was a huge building centered in the ruins of Oerba. Standing out the building was a small group of soldiers. Lighting raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "Seems like you were waiting for me."

"Well I was playing on the fact that you wouldn't say no," said Rygdea. "Let me introduce you to Sergeant Thomas. Sergeant!"

Disengaging himself from the group was a tall, dark-skinned man clad in stylish armor. Lightning swore that this man could give Snow a run for his money in height and in muscles. He gave her a warm smile and reached out to shake her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Farron. I suspect that the lieutenant has informed you of our objective?"

Lightning nodded.

"Now I want you two to remember this is not a suicide mission," said Rygdea. "Your mission is to take down this threat, but if it's too overwhelming I want you to lead your squad out of there."

"Understood," both spoke.

"I'll take your things Farron," said Rygdea. "Nah don't be giving me that look, it's not that unusual to see your commanding officer doing nice for you. Good luck on your mission, both of you." He gave them a quick salute and with Lightning's bag in tow, he departed into the HQ.

"So Farron, you'll be leading our unit," said Thomas. "I hope you don't mind."

"Understood sergeant. Alright everyone let's move out."

The Archylte Steppe... Lightning hoped that she remembered where it was located, even as she mounted her hoverbike. Taking the seat behind her Thomas began to enter a code. "What we can do now is list the latitude and longitude of an area, and the cycle will do all the rest," he explained. "Very advanced from what we're used to, but now living on Pulse and all we kind of needed a guide to let us know where we're going. I'm guessing they don't have these in New Bodum do they?"

"We've never had to rely on technology of this caliber."

"Do you want me to drive?"

"Just give me the directions."

Thomas gave a low chuckle. "Yes ma'am, sending you the coordinates now."

Lightning was amazed to see how advanced this exactly was as the screen below her lit up, indicating the directions for the Steppe. Revving itself to life, the bike led the trek towards the Steppe. Though amazed she was at how she no longer needed to work the bike for transport, Lightning nevertheless clutched onto the wheel of the bike out of habit.

"So Farron, I heard that you were a former l'Cie," started Thomas, but Lightning cut him off before he could go on.

"Are you the type that will tell me that I deserve to go to hell for being one?" she snapped, always expecting to hear it whenever someone pointed out about her past as a l'Cie. "I'll have no problem about dropping you off here-"

"No, no Farron, I wasn't meaning anything bad by it when I was saying that. I mean I was in the lower ranks of PSICOM back then, and hearing 'bout your effort to stop the fal'Cie... You might not believe it, but your plight really shook up the alliance of PSICOM - there were some of us who thought that you guys might've had a point."

"Well it's good to know that there were some soldiers who didn't want to kill us."

"You must've had some allies on your side though?"

"The only ones we could trust were ourselves and each other," explained Lightning dryly. She felt a lump form in her throat as she recall the day that not only changed her life, but the lives of everyone else. "The minute we became l'Cie, everyone we knew and loved turned their backs on us. It was as if they had forgotten who we were."

Anger then replaced sadness. "The moment we were l'Cie it meant we became the scum of the world. It didn't matter who you were or even if you were a respected member of society... once you were branded that was it."

Thomas sighed. "That's gotta be tough."

"Tell me about it." Lightning let out a shaky sigh and loosened her grip on the wheel. "Sorry sergeant."

"Call me Thomas. I see no reason why I have to keep up this facade of being formal with you Farron."

Lightning felt a small smirk creep its way to her face. "Do you always behave like this?"

Thomas laughed as he sat back in his seat. "It may surprise you Farron, but life isn't just about cutting people off here in the military. I try to show the others that I'm someone you can trust but without losing the tough guy routine."

"You sound like someone I know." _See Snow, now this is what you should've been like._

"Do I now? Well I hope you can understand my philosophy Farron. After all I've heard so much about yours... Ah, there's the Steppe!"

Lightning drew the hoverbike to a halt as they approached the Steppe. It was just as she remembered as nights of camping out here returned to her mind.

Thomas dismounted the bike and threw his helmet on. His gun held outright, he turned to Lightning and barked, "Let's take care of this nuisance shall we?"

Unsheathing her Blazefire from its halter, Lightning nodded, her eyes twinkling with the satisfaction that she was about to receive.

"All troops, follow me!" roared Thomas as he ran to the crevice that Lightning recalled led into the Vallis Media.

Yet as she ran ahead of the group something kept on nagging her in the back of her mind. Something didn't feel right. Call it her soldier's intuition, but she felt something was out of sorts and that they would be experiencing it the moment they passed from the Steppe into the Vallis Media. Abruptly skidding to a halt before the entrance, she raised her hand to signal the others.

"What is it Farron?" inquired Thomas.

"Something doesn't feel right... Thomas, were you or any of the others witnesses to what's waiting for us beyond here?"

"I was assigned on one past mission where several of my soldiers were wiped out..." Now realizing it, he stood a bit straighter. "They were attacked from the outside. I didn't get to see what it was that killed them..."

"Are you saying that this thing can be anywhere?" Not getting an immediate response, Lightning sighed. "Right. Alright Thomas, you and I will scout ahead. Rygdea said that it would come out of here..."

"Right. You men stay out -"

"We'll take half the squad with us. Rest of you will stay out here."

"Any sign of danger, you run. Fast."

"Yes sirs!"

"Right..." Lightning entered first, her gunblade extended from her body. She proceeded with caution, her soldier intuition going into overdrive.

Trying to recall two years back, Lightning remembered how there was not a moment of silence within Vallis Media. At night Lightning could hear the cries of distant Behemoths and Amphisbaenas from beyond the stone walls.

"Wait," she called out. With her allies coming to a complete stop behind her Lightning could now concentrate on her surroundings. It was quiet... this wasn't right. There was no sight of a single monster anywhere.

A loud roar wailed out behind them, and as fast as they could turn their heads they could hear the blood curdling cries of their allies.

"We need to help them!" cried Thomas, but Lightning grabbed his shoulder before he could think of running towards them.

Another loud roar called out, and from the tight crevice of the entrance Lightning saw the huge form of a Behemoth King as it ravaged one of their soldiers. Two of their own soldiers rushed out of formation to confront the beast before Lightning could protest, but all was in vain as the indicating cries of their allies were heard.

Blood dripping from its broad muzzle the Behemoth King spotted the frozen squad opposite of it. One more cry was made as the beast began to repeatedly slam itself into the rock walls.

"Run!" shouted Lightning. Their remaining group bolted from where the rock wall stood just as it crumbled and collapsed underneath itself, effectively blocking the only way they could return to the Steppe. As her allies ran past her, Lightning studied the crumbled formation that was their only exit.

Lightning sighed, feeling ready to sit down and tell Rygdea the disappointing news that the mission was a bust when Thomas's cries startled her from her stupor. Rushing down the trail Lightning's eyes grew as another Behemoth King lashed out, sending several of their men off the cliff-side. The remainder of her squad and Thomas fired round after round at the beast, but it did not shrink back from the assault. In fact it seemed it served in only infuriating the beast further.

"Get out of there!" Lightning rushed towards them just as the beast struck out. Barely missing to grab Thomas's arm, she yanked her fellow sergeant away from the blow just as more of their men fell. "Come on!" she barked, roughly pulling Thomas to his feet as the Behemoth chomped down on the last of their men. "We need to move!"

Thomas was so frozen in shock that Lightning it hard for him to even budge. "Damn it..." she hissed, knowing that she could not leave him like this. But as the Behemoth spotted them and began a slow creep forwards, she didn't know what choice she had.

Shifting her Blazefire to its default gun state, Lightning began unloading rounds at the beast's face while she roughly pushed the unresponsive Thomas along. Maybe if she could hit it in the eye...

Too late. Reaching up to dislodge its horn from its skull, the Behemoth King switched to its even more dangerous two-legged state, swinging its own weapon out to eliminate its foes.

"Thomas, start running now!" she almost pleaded as the Behemoth continued to fight against the bullets being fired at it. With the beast now engaged in this state it would be impossible to kill it on one's own. As the Behemoth raised its weapon over its head, Lightning tackled Thomas out of the way.

Thomas's gaze became re-focused as Lightning stood over him. At once his body reacted, pushing her off of him, and pulling her along as they ran. The Behemoth let out a loud roar, and the loud crunching Lightning could hear behind them told her the beast was not giving up.

Paddra... Lightning vaguely remembered the ruined city. If they could station themselves there, then maybe they could call for back-up and get themselves out of this mess. Worth a shot, she thought.

Lightning outran Thomas as she ran the route she tried to recall as best as she could. The roars behind them continued, which made her wonder how long this Behemoth would chase them.

"Ugh..." she heard Thomas groan and then the sharp thud of him collapsing. Coming to a quick halt she examined him and saw that his leg was now bloody.

_Etro, not now!_ "Hang in there, you'll be okay," she grunted as she took his arm and threw it over her shoulder. "I know a place where we can hide."

"Sorry Farron..." he grunted as he weakly followed her steps. This was not good. Now Lightning was helpless, her only ally was unable to stand for long, and they were no closer to reaching Yaschas Massif. Not only that, but the thundering sounds and cries signaled the Behemoth was now approaching them at fast speeds.

They happened to reach the waterfall where, two years ago, Hope had collapsed while out gathering food when the Behemoth caught up to them, now reverted to its four-legged state. Realizing that she would have to fight this beast, Lightning laid Thomas carefully onto the ground before unsheathing her Blazefire Saber and facing the beast.

"Tch, it just had to be difficult." Lightning rushed at the Behemoth, striking it cleanly in the face with Blazefire before leaping out of the way. The Behemoth rushed at her with the intent of knocking her into the air, but no matter how many head rushes it tried, Lightning always danced out of the way of the blow while striking the beast with her blade. Each time this method was repeated, and each time the Behemoth would soon find itself with another bloody wound to add to its collection of many.

_"Always gotta remember Sunshine, gotta stab it in the back. That's the surefire way to take down this kind of beastie..."_ Fang's words came to her mind as she avoided yet another deadly blow by the beast. Lightning was not a stranger to fighting Behemoths, but the ones on Gran Pulse, along with the rest of the wildlife, had proven to be something different. After much difficulty trying to fall the beast with blows to its legs, Fang had offered her that advice, to which she promptly made good of it by leaping onto the beast's back and stabbed it cleanly with her lance.

However the advice was nearly useless if Lightning could not find an opportunity to take advantage of it. Everywhere she moved the Behemoth's eyes followed her - she needed a diversion...

A blaring, ringing sound came from Lightning's pocket, and she knew someone was trying to reach her. Hoping it was Rygdea she quickly reached into her pocket to remove her phone, but as she flipped it open the beast took advantage of the opportunity it had, slamming its enormous paw into Lightning, and effectively pinning her against the wall. The phone fell from her grip, but that was the least of her concerns as Lightning felt her ribs screaming in agony as the Behemoth began to force its weight on her lithe form.

"T...homas, run," she croaked, unable to scream out her plea.

Then the Behemoth's hold on her lessened suddenly as a few loud rounds were unloaded. Lightning crumpled onto the ground coughing and gasping, trying to recollect her breath, but when her eyes darted and she saw the Behemoth now advancing on Thomas, she knew this was her only chance.

The Behemoth screeched and lashed its claws out, to which Lightning heard a grunt from Thomas, but her focus was only on the Behemoth as she leapt onto its backside. At once Thomas was forgotten and the beast was now focused on the target on its back. Making haste with her work Lightning plunged Blazefire into the tough hide of the Behemoth's neck. At once it let out a gurgling cry as it sunk to the ground.

Waiting a few seconds to make sure the Behemoth was absolutely dead, Lightning finally removed her sword once it presented itself as such. She ran over to Thomas's side, anxiety taking over her as she looked over his new wound. _Damn it, if only I could still do magic_, she thought.

"Thomas, stay with me," she ordered as she reached behind her to untie her cape from her uniform. "I know of a place where we can rest."

He coughed loudly as Lightning began to tie her cape around his midsection to help with the bleeding. "S-Sorry F-F-arron..."

"Don't be. Come on soldier, to your feet." As she carefully hoisted Thomas to his feet and forced him to lean all his weight onto her, Lightning silently prayed to Etro for a miracle.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Chapter Nine~**

A heavy downpour commenced as Lightning and Thomas reached the ruins of Paddra. From where they stood, Paddra remained as ghostly and abandoned as it had looked two years ago. Lightning was almost frozen by its familiar awe, but reality set in as she felt Thomas slump against her grip. Fearing the worst, she inspected him and let out a forced sigh once she found he was still breathing.

Yanking him upright, Lightning took a deep breath, and leapt down on the stones and debris. Thomas grunted as his leg hit solid rock. "Be a little careful there Farron. I'm in no shape for roughhousing."

Despite the dire situation, Lightning let a smirk rise to her face. One last hurdle and they soon found themselves standing before Paddra. _Just like how I remember it_. "Come on soldier," she ordered, gruffly. "We'll find a place to hide from the storm."

"Don't need no..." He let out a sigh, and his form gave a shudder before he went limp in her grasp. Lightning quickened her steps to get them out of the rain. A pillar that lingered some feet off of the ground was a perfect shelter for the night.

Lightning laid Thomas out fully on the ground, tightening her cape on his wound. Once she finished, she unsheathed her gunblade, and proceeded to inspect every bit and corner of the ruins. The last time they were there, C'ieth ran abundant throughout the place. Though the ruins now seemed truly abandoned at this point, Lightning could not shake the uneasiness that she felt. Her search coming up short, with no visible signs of life about, she returned to Thomas's side, gunblade seated securely on her lap.

"Farron..." groaned Thomas.

Lightning sighed, her back facing his body to shield him from the rain. "I know."

Silence filled the air between them. Lightning's body protested for sleep, but the soldier did not waver from her spot. It had been a long time since she had appointed herself to this rigorous routine, and her body had long since forgotten what it was like to never rest. In a way she was hoping for an unfortunate beast to come along just so she could wake her body up with battle.

No beasts came by, and as the hours went on and the rain did not let up, Lightning felt her willpower grow weaker, a fact that would've made her feel ashamed of herself, but given the action they had seen today, her brain threw out any reasonable protests.

Thomas had long since fallen asleep, the only indicator that he was alive being his shallow breathing. An idea suddenly struck Lightning - why not call for back-up? How could she have been so stupid? She reached into her pouch for her cellphone...and was suddenly met with fear when she discovered she did not have her phone on her. Then she remembered last seeing it, clutched in her hand during the Behemoth assault.

"Damn it," she hissed. She could go and get it, but what would happen to Thomas if she left him to fend for himself? If a rogue C'ieth, or monster happened to wander into Paddra... Lightning straightened herself, newfound rigor shocking her body into an alert state.

To busy herself, Lightning thought of her friends, what they were doing, and if they were okay. She could imagine Serah's reaction if she told her what had happened - Serah would never let her leave the house again. Snow would be on the same boat, and try to subtly keep her in his eye's view. Sazh, Hope, and Vanille... they would be just as upset.

If there was one person who would have just as bad of a reaction to this, it would be Fang. The mere thought of the raven-haired woman brought the kiss back into Lightning's mind. She mentally berated herself - she was on duty, in a dangerous situation, and yet her thoughts lay with the kiss? Her curiosity was getting the better of her - she hated not knowing the answer to a problem. Perhaps it was some Oerban farewell that Fang was acting out? Yet if it was, why didn't Vanille..? It certainly couldn't have happened because Fang had feelings for her, right? Not that Lightning was opposed, but they were both women, and as far as she, Lightning, had been concerned, she had been interested in men.

Right?

"Tch," she scowled, her head spinning with conflicting reasoning behind Fang's actions. Again she would probably have to wait until she got back home to know the truth.

_Stupid woman. I don't need this right now._ Her body protested again, yearning for rest that was so long denied, and now her brain joined in the effort, reasoning that she would only keep her eyes shut for a few minutes. She yawned quietly, and let her head droop.

* * *

><p>Lightning found her eyes flutter open to the feeling of someone gently shaking her shoulder. At once her soldier reflexes went into overdrive, her body arching into the stranger, and pushing them roughly away from her. She desperately reached around for her gunblade while she found herself rudely blinded by the grueling light.<p>

"Oye Light, calm down!" Lightning found herself being pushed to the ground, her flailing hands pinned right above her head. Her eyes adjusted to the light, and she sucked in her breath at the sight of Fang above her.

"Get off," she commanded, feeling mildly embarrassed being in this position, with Fang looming over her in a not-so-innocent way.

Fang lifted herself off of Lightning, but as she, Lightning, began rising off the ground, she felt Fang's sharp fist collide with her face. She staggered and fell back onto the ground, head spinning with the ricocheting blows.

"What the hell?" she snapped as she nursed her sore jaw.

Fang stood over her, fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. "You idiot! What were ya thinkin'?"

_Where is this coming from?_ "I was thinking of saving our lives!" countered Light. "You, of all people, should understand how little thinking room a Behemoth leaves!"

Fang's mouth twitched in agitation, and Lightning's body tensed in response. She grew even more uncertain as she watched Fang engage herself in a conflicted battle on whether to beat her to death or not. Lightning knew an unpredictable Fang was something to watch out for, and she wished she had Blazefire with her just in case.

The stare-down between them was electric, and Lightning was nearly tempted to reach for her gunblade for the added security. But even as she thought about it, Fang reached down and pulled Lightning into a tight hug, bone-crushing enough to leave Lightning breathless.

"You idiot," whispered Fang, softly. "You're such an idiot, Light."


	10. Chapter 10

**~Chapter Ten~**

Lightning sighed with relief once they released her. As soon as Fang and the rest of the team found her and Thomas, they immediately took them to the infirmary, located in the depths of the headquarters. Lightning would've taken the time to admire how convenient that was, to have an infirmary in the building rather than rely on a nearby hospital, but with the nurses scrambling to check and see if she was alright, she began to lose her patience. In fact she was nearly tempted to tell a few of them off - thank Etro that she was much more composed than that, and the fact that they deemed her okay, and kicked her out of the examination room.

On the other side of the door, Fang had been waiting for her, her signature cheeky smile on her face. She gestured to leave, but Lightning sat down firmly in one of the gray chairs in the waiting room, wanting to stay to hear any prognosis on Thomas. Fang took the seat next to her, and at once the soldier whirled on her - after all she had so many questions she needed answering to.

"So how did you get here?" she asked. "More importantly, why?"

Fang shrugged nonchalantly. "I tried to reach you, and I heard the Behemoth snarlin' on the other end of the line, an' I knew ya were in trouble, so I came to lend a hand."

Lightning furrowed her brows, trying to recall when, during the battle that she flipped open the phone. She vaguely remembered reaching for her phone when the Behemoth slammed her against the wall. "Uh huh," she said with uncertainty. "So riddle me this - why were you trying to reach me?"

Fang shifted in her seat. "So this guy... why're we here?"

_You're not avoiding me that easily, Fang._ "I'm staying here to see if Thomas is okay. I told you that you could go back home."

"And miss out on all the fun ya get into, Sunshine? Not a chance."

"Why were you trying to reach me?" repeated Lightning. No more of this cat and mouse game, she needed an answer now.

A nurse walked into the room, causing Fang to jump to her feet at once. Lightning silently growled as she, too, stood up. "Are you Sergeant Farron?" asked the nurse.

Lightning glared at the back of Fang's head, but addressed the nurse. "Yes. How is he?"

"His vital signs are normal and we've managed to stop the bleeding. However, he has lost a significant amount of blood, and even though he is in stable condition at the moment, I would not advise you to visit him now as he needs his rest." The nurse held out Lightning's blood-stained cape. "This might've just saved his life."

Lightning took her cape back stoically, replying, "Thank you" before following Fang out the door. She didn't want to hear herself being praised for a hero - she just happened to save a life. Any other soldier would've done the same.

"So where are ya stayin'?" asked Fang as they stood in the hallway. "They got ya yer own place or do ya just bunk here at HQ?"

That... was a very good question, Lightning had to admit. Rygdea did not tell her what the sleeping arrangements were, but she also had to admit that she did not really give him much breathing room to say.

"I'm gonna take yer silence as a no," said Fang, chuckling.

"Why does it matter to you?" countered Lightning, more out of curiosity than accusation. "Are you going home?"

Fang laughed. "Ya never listen, do ya?"

Lightning crossed her arms. "You weren't actually serious, were you?"

"Course I was. Bad things always seem to happen to ya when no one's around, so I figure, with me hangin' about, you'll get into trouble a little less. 'Cause I know how much of a trouble maker ya are."

"Haha, very funny." The two of them strolled towards the elevator when Lightning added, "And I don't need a babysitter. Besides I don't get into trouble, trouble just-"

"Happens to find ya," interjected Fang, pulling to a stop. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, but I can't help, but feel ya do it on purpose."

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "I don't."

"Relax Light, I was kiddin'. But I am gonna stick around. For Serah's sake," she added.

_Right_. "Fine, it seems I can't convince you otherwise."

Fang gave her a cheeky smile. "Nope Sunshine, I'm here to stay."

"Well, well Fang, it's nice to see you not prepared to tear my head off."

Fang's laughter thundered as Rygdea approached them. "Seems that ya haven't lost yer sense of humor, yeah?"

"Rygdea," saluted Lightning.

Rygdea laughed. "Put that hand down Farron, ya don't need to salute me."

"I know I was just a little bit off my rocker to notice, but I see ya lived through that mess on Cocoon, huh?" asked Fang.

"Yup, decided to do some good around here." His face grew serious as he faced Lightning. "Farron, I deeply apologize for putting you and Thomas into trouble-"

Lightning raised her hand up, shaking her head. Rygdea, however, continued, "I'll still have to send out a squad to deal with the other Behemoth. My team will have to get in there no matter what, but at least it's just one now."

Lightning's body grew tense, which confirmed Fang's thoughts on what it was she was going to say next. She gripped her shoulder tightly, and when Light faced her, Fang shook her head.

"Farron, I don't want you back out there immediately," said Rygdea disapprovingly. "You've seen enough action. We can take care of the rest."

"Yes sir," Light sighed.

Rygdea nodded and faced Fang. "I want to talk to you privately once I get everything situated here."

Confused, Light turned to Fang, but the Pulsian woman betrayed no emotion that even implied she knew what he was talking about.

Rygdea made his way past them to go see about Thomas's condition while the two woman lingered in the corridor for a moment before making their way into the elevator, and riding up to the ground floor. Though Lightning had so many questions for Fang, she kept them to herself. At this point she felt utterly depleted, and all she wanted now was to take a shower and sleep for a few years. She didn't even notice Fang was starting to talk to her until she felt a sharp jab to the ribs.

"What?" she snapped, no longer feeling tolerant of the other woman's antics.

Fang gave her an amused look. "Ya alright there Light?"

Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose. "How do you think I feel?"

"Well let me see... tired, annoyed, need a warm shower, do I got 'em all right?"

Lightning nodded. The elevator rang and the doors slid open. Both women hurried out as more people crowded in.

"I'm still gonna assume yer still gonna stay here?" inquired Fang as they stood in the lobby.

"Just because one mission went haywire doesn't mean the others will. I've been on worse missions," explained Light.

"Worse than comin' face-to-face with two Behemoths?" the Oerban woman chuckled.

"I've faced Fal'Cie," she said dryly. "_Definitely_ worse than two Behemoths."

"Yeah, guess yer right."

Lightning sighed. "Fang, why are you here?" _I hope third time's the charm because I'm starting to get sick of running around in circles with this._

Fang took a deep sigh. "Ya were in trouble Light. I tried to call to... apologize for what I did before. The kiss."

Lightning's face wrinkled. "Oh. I assumed it was some form of Oerban greeting..."

"It is," Fang said easily. "At least for the Yun clan, so don't assume Vanille does the same thing since her clan doesn't practice that."

"Well... alright then." Still, Lightning kept one eyebrow. Though her body language indicated nothing was wrong, Lightning felt the air between them grow cold.

"So..." began Fang. "Ya sure yer okay with me bein' around for a bit? Don't want Serah to end up seein' her sis next time in a body bag."

"Very morbid of you."

"I'm tellin' ya the truth Light. You've been shot at, and nearly ravaged by a Behemoth."

Putting it that way, Lightning did have to admit Fang had a point. She was growing too careless with her job. Being shot was a fluke on her part, but the Behemoth... that was a big, unpleasant surprise.

"Oye Light, stop zonin' out on me," chuckled Fang. "Am I that borin' to ya?"

"I'm thinking."

"Okay, well ya didn't answer my question. Are ya okay with me bein' around for a bit?"

"_Yes_ Fang, _yes_, I'm fine with that. Just don't do anythin' stupid with me okay?"

"Scout's honor, I promise," she responded cheekily.

"I don't believe you." Lightning couldn't help, but cast Fang a faint smirk.

"There ya go, there's a smile."

"_Smirk_, Fang. It was a smirk."

The easy-going feeling between them returned, and Lightning found herself feeling a little bit better than before.

"I'm gonna wait outside for Rygdea to get his arse 'ere," said Fang. "Ya go and take a nap."

Lightning rolled her eyes, and left Fang to her own devices. Now all she cared about was shedding her clothes and crawling into bed. Only problem was that she still did not know where she was going. She followed wherever the hallway went, only hoping that she ended up going somewhere, and she didn't look like an idiot, not knowing where she was going.

Fortunately for her, it seemed one of the passerby soldiers noticed her confusion, and came to her aid. "Down and to your right is the hallway where some of us usually bunk," he instructed. "Your name should be on the bulletin board, and it'll indicate which room is yours. Your things should already be there."

Lightning nodded as she followed the soldier's instructions, finding her name plastered to the board and the room number 201 right next to it. She was a bit further down the hall, but when she unlocked the room's door, she felt an exuberated feeling overcome here. The room itself had a cozy feeling for the most part - it was quaint, had the essentials - bed, a closet, and a bathroom door. Nothing too out there, but not that Lightning minded it much. She liked simple.

She entered the room and, along with her own things, spotted a foreign suitcase right next to her stuff on the bed. She checked it over quickly, and found that it was Fang's. Then another thought overcame her as she took a closer inspection of her room - there was only one bed. Was Fang assuming they would bunk together? Against her will, Lightning felt her face heat up. Not gonna happen.

Leaving the bags where they were, Lightning began to strip herself of her clothing, carelessly tossing them onto her bed, and relished the cool air that hit her body. She flew into the bathroom, locking the door behind her, and immediately entered the shower. The cold water felt magnificent against her flushed skin. The recent hardship faded from her mind as she let herself enjoy this moment. She event stopped caring about the fact that Fang's things were in her room, and the implication behind it. It was as if the world came to a stop around her.

She found herself lose track of time as she submerged herself in bliss, and it was only until she found her fingers become prune-like that she decided she overstayed her welcome in the shower. She took her towel and went into the room, where she felt her face flush at the sight of Fang lounging on her bed, suitcases pushed to the floor, and Lightning's clothes tossed on top of her own suitcase.

Hearing the door open, Fang sat up, a Cheshire cat smile on her face as her eyes stayed pinned to Lightning. "Thought you'd never come out of there," she huffed, bolting past Light to use the bathroom.

It would be an understatement to say Lightning was confused, but she let it slide on account that she was given a few slim minutes to get dressed before Fang appeared. She quickly ditched her towel in exchange for a baggy, gray shirt, and black shorts that found themselves completely covered by the shirt. As soon as the clothes situation was handled, Lightning placed her suitcase at the bottom of the closet, sitting on her bed with a book held tightly in her hand. Fang appeared a few moments later, and decided to unceremoniously flop onto the bed, meeting Lightning's glare with another smirk.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

Fang stretched her body out. "Mm, what's it look like I'm doin'?"

"You're not staying here."

"The other rooms are full - I'm bein' serious. I asked Rygdea and he said every room's filled. And I looked at that funny bulletin board thing they got on the walls."

"Why don't I still believe you?"

Fang waved her hand. "Then you'll just have to trust me on this one, yeah? Relax, I'm not gonna grope ya or anythin', I'm just tired as ya are."

"Fine," she huffed. "But stay on your side of the bed alright?" Fang gave her a non-committable shrug, but Light chose to ignore it in favor of more pressing matters. "What did Rygdea want to talk about?"

"He wanted to have an actual conversation with me, seein' as I didn't really him the opportunity when I arrived."

"What did you do?"

Fang grinned. "Well after I get yer call, I made a one-way trip over here to help. I was threatenin' the whole lot of them to take me to the Steppe."

"Threatening more lives Fang? Isn't that getting a bit old?"

"Probably, but I meant a lot of it too."

"What'd you say?"

"Ah details, details, use yer imagination Light," dismissed Fang. "I'm none too interested to divulge into all of it."

Lightning furrowed her brows. "It can't have been that bad..?"

"Sunshine, ya were bein' attacked by a Behemoth. All jokin' aside, it was pretty serious." To drive her point home, Fang glanced at Light, and the pink-haired woman was taken aback by how stony her expression was. In the back of her mind, Lightning likened her face to being one that would appear whenever Vanille got into trouble.

In the middle of her pondering, Lightning noticed Fang's eyes linger on her, her lips parted slightly. "What?" she sighed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

An alert look flashed across Fang's face, and she quickly found interest in her pillow. "Dunno, what yer talkin' about. Eh, it's late, so I'm gonna sleep. I don't like the light bein' on while I sleep, so if ya gotta read, don't be too long." She scrambled for the covers, and in a blink of an eye, she disappeared underneath them.

Lightning pressed her lips tightly together, and tossed her book onto the floor before turning off the light, and curling underneath the covers, back facing Fang.

The years of being trained a soldier engrained one important lesson in Lightning's brain - any little disturbance is something worth investigating. It started with her feeling Fang moving around in the bed. Lightning rose up to investigate, but later deduced it to her struggling to be comfortable. Not that Lightning could blame her because she soon found the bed to be slightly uncomfortable. So she shrugged, and laid back down to go to sleep.

Minutes, maybe hours later, Lightning found herself wake up to the weight of the bed lifting up, and end with the bathroom door closing. She bolted upright, her sky blue eyes scanning the room until she fell on the vacant spot beside her. As far as she knew, despite her hunter-like reflexes, Fang was definitely not a night person. During their days as l'Cie, the only time Lightning had ever known Fang to make an effort to stay up was whenever the older woman decided to want to keep her company, if only to continue her constant teasing.

Curiosity drove her, and, as quietly as she could, she approached the bathroom, where she could hear the faint sound of panting. Lightning was confused for a moment, but then realization dawned on her as to what Fang was doing in there. She frowned and quickly fled back to bed just as the panting ceased and the sound of running water was heard.

Lightning tried as hard as she could to make it seem like she was in deep sleep, but as she heard Fang emerge from the bathroom, and gently ease into bed, she was nearly tempted to roll over and ask the other woman what the hell was that. She stopped, though, when she felt Fang's heel bump against the back of her leg. She felt tingles on her spine, and hoped that the sensation did not betray her secret.

She must've laid there for what seemed like forever before she finally felt Fang's body relax into a deep slumber. Lightning, however, soon found that she could not easily fall back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story so far! I think we're beginning to near the end of it... I've not yet thought about how much longer it'll be 'til the end, but I think we'll soon be wrapping it up. I have a possible ending in mind.  
><strong>

**First off, I want to say that I've been toying around with the idea of a possible sister story for this one, only instead of focusing on just Lightning and Fang, it would focus on Serah and the rest of the gang - kind of just to see what they were doing meanwhile. I would like to try and attempt at writing characters who are not Fang and Lightning. I'm still toying with the idea, but I would like to make a mini-announcement about it just in case I do decide on making it happen :)  
><strong>

**Second, this one might not be too important, but I feel like mentioning it anyways. It's about Rygdea's character - since we hardly saw much of his personality during FFXIII's run, I decided to give myself liberty, and write his character according to what was needed for the story. So if there are any would-be comments about Rygdea's apparent OoCness, it's purposeful. However, any others is totally unintentional, so I still hope that I'm keeping true to everyone's character, despite there being a two-year gap from where XIII ended.  
><strong>

**Whew, that was a mouthful to say. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Eleven~<strong>

Despite what she assumed the night before, Lightning did manage to eventually fall asleep, thoughts of Fang masturbating leaving her mind entirely. She was finally getting the sleep she so desperately needed...

... hence why she was more than pissed off when she woke up to see Fang sitting by her side of the bed, flicking at her nose. Not only that, but one glimpse at the window told Lightning that it was barely dawn yet.

"What?" she snapped.

"Well jeez Sunshine, good mornin' to ya too," laughed Fang.

Lightning replied with a grunt and wiped her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Early," Fang deadpanned.

"I got that, but what _time_ is it?"

"Does it even matter?"

"Yes it does because if you're bugging me for no apparent reason, then I'm obligated to shoot you with my gun."

Fang rolled her eyes. "Ooh I'm shakin'."

"Don't toy with me Fang." For extra effect, Lightning pulled her covers over her head. "I'm going to sleep for a bit longer."

Fang gave her an amused smirk and leapt back onto the bed. "Ya must be gettin' old Sunshine because ya used to run on only two hours of sleep, remember?"

"Times have changed since then," she sighed. _Why are we having this conversation this early?_

"Not the impulsive soldier ya used to be? I'm shocked Light."

"You know, Fang, I _love_ to wake up, and have you annoy me this early."

"Well I can't say that I don't have fun doin' it. Which reminds me." Lightning felt the bed shift a bit and then something hard fell on her thigh. She pulled her head out and saw her formerly declared lost phone lying there.

"Found it right by the bastard when we looked," said Fang. "Still in good shape. Ya might want to get in touch with Serah though. Forgot to give it to ya yesterday."

_So you woke me up early for this?_ Nevertheless, Lightning inspected her phone and yup, ten missed calls from her sister.

"Bolted out so fast I didn't have time to explain what happened."

She dialed Serah's number, and as she waited for her sister to pick up, Lightning cast a grim look at Fang. "Are ya gonna tell her what happened?" the Pulsian woman whispered.

"She doesn't know right?"

Fang shook her head.

"Light!" Serah's voice boomed on the other end of the line. "I was getting worried! I thought -"

"I'm fine Serah," Lightning reassured her. "I was just away from my phone is all."

"Uh... so, how are things?"

"Everything is calm here. Serah, is there something you need to ask me?"

"Uh, yes! Is Fang there with you?"

Lightning shot another glance at her companion. "Yes she is. Actually I'm wondering what she's doing here. You didn't send her out here to keep an eye on me did you?"

"N-No! She just bolted out of here with no explanation. I just thought that -"

"That something might've happened on my end? Serah, I'm in just as much of the dark as you are. But I think I'll keep her around for a bit - we could use the help." Fang gave her a toothy grin.

"Claire, are you sure everything is alright? You're not lying to me again, are you?"

Lightning sighed. "Serah, I promise you that everything is okay. How is everything by you?"

"It's been quiet without you and Fang here."

"You weren't up waiting for me to call were you?"

"No, you just happened to wake me up." Somehow Lightning didn't believe Serah.

"I'm sorry Serah, I'll let you go back to sleep. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Okay Claire. I love you."

"I love you too." Lightning ended the call, and fully faced Fang, eyebrows furrowing at the sight of the expression on her face. Oh boy, she was in for it now...

"That was cute Sunshine, tellin' yer sister that ya love her."

"Don't make it a habit of bringing it up," she scowled as she tossed her phone to the floor. "Now I'm going to go back to sleep, and if you bug me again I will make sure to put a bullet in between your eyes."

"Tsk, tsk, such harsh words Light." Fang settled on her side and grumbled, "Ain't ya soldiers supposed to be early birds?"

Lightning reached over and smacked her shoulder.

* * *

><p>By the time Lightning rose at 8:30 a.m., Fang was sleeping like a rock. She was nearly tempted to annoy the Pulsian woman the same way she annoyed her earlier, but Lightning decided that she was better than that, and left Fang to sleep while she showered. She was right to assume Fang was not a morning person either because the woman was still asleep as she exited the bathroom. But feeling rather shy, especially about the implications that last night brought, Lightning dressed herself quickly in the bathroom.<p>

Now fully refreshed, Lightning was ready for work, and so she left her and Fang's room to determine what job was left in her care. She checked with the woman at the front desk of the building but was denied any indication that Rygdea changed his mind.

"Sorry Sergeant, but Lieutenant Rygdea was very adamant about not letting you on this mission," the woman at the front desk said.

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "He says that I'm a very capable fighter, yet he does not allow me to do my job?"

"I'm sorry Sergeant, but I'm only doing what Rygdea ordered me to do. He has said, though, that you are free to use any of the training facilities here."

_Okay, that was very unhelpful_, thought Lightning as she broodingly traveled towards the infirmary. Now she was becoming agitated with Rygdea's reasoning of keeping her here when she was in perfect condition to be elsewhere - perhaps if Thomas was awake, he would understand her plight.

"Ah Farron, I was wondering when you'd show," he greeted as she entered his room. The bed was slightly raised, giving him a good view of whoever entered, and, unlike herself when she had been in the hospital, he was not at all hooked up to any kind of machinery. He gestured her to the vacant chair beside his bed, smiling warmly at her. "Rygdea doesn't have you on an assignment today?"

Lightning shook her head as she sat down. "Deemed unfit to go back out there so soon after what happened."

Thomas frowned. "Let me divulge you on a little secret I learned about Rygdea over the years okay?" Lightning leaned in closer and he continued, "He's too careful. I understand that the events on Cocoon might've freaked him out a bit, but sometimes I think he forgets that we're trained to deal with the impossible. He's done this before, with me. Said I was deemed too traumatized and I shouldn't go back into battle that quickly. Got into a big fight with him until he finally relented.

"Farron, I know you'll feel the same way as I do when I say it feels rather insulting when your commanding officer looks over your capabilities. Now you're a capable soldier, Farron, and if it were up to me, I'd have you right back out there as soon as possible. Wanna know why?"

Definitely. Lightning was intrigued by Thomas - his philosophy, and way of thinking was a reminder of her own thoughts.

"It's 'cause you saved my life Farron," he whispered. "And the way you exterminated that Behemoth... if there was anyone I'd like on my side, it'd be you."

An amused smile came to Light's face. "Charmer."

Thomas laughed. "Tell that to my wife. She'll be here to pick me up in a few hours." He gently touched his side where a bandage was tightly wrapped around the place of his wound. "I'm gonna need to be fixed at the hospital in my town."

"Did Rygdea deem you unable to stay here?"

Thomas shook his head. "I did it on my own accord. When I woke up earlier, they told me my condition was stabilized, but I'd need to stay longer so they could stitch me right back up. Told them they could do that to me at my own hospital. Farron, soldiers are gonna get hurt out there, and if there is space for one more soldier, then I'm gonna give it to him."

"A father to your own men."

"No. Think of it as me making up for not saving the soldiers we lost on the battlefield."

Lightning swallowed the lump in her throat that mysteriously formed at Thomas's words. "Thomas?" she inquired.

"Hm?"

"Should I... _trust_ Rygdea?"

Thomas took a deep sigh and looked her dead in the eye. "He's a good man Farron, but probably scarred by what he's seen. Don't let him pick your battles - you gotta fight for them."

"Ah hello, I didn't know Mister Vrigas was expecting some company," greeted a nurse as she walked into the room. "Mister Vrigas, your wife is here to pick you up."

"Well I'll be, she's here earlier than I expected. Wonder why that is." Thomas slowly rose to sit up more. "Why don't you stick around to meet her, Farron? She would be thrilled to meet you."

Lightning - no, not Lightning. It was Claire in this moment - shifted a bit. "I'm not a hero," she said firmly.

"Don't be so modest. You deserve all the credit handed to you and more..."

"Thanks, but I better go anyways. Hope to Etro that I'll see you here again soldier."

Thomas patted her shoulder. "Don't count me out just yet Sergeant."

Lightning quickly made her way out of the infirmary, taking the trip all the way back to her room, and realizing that Fang was no longer there once she entered. She shrugged to herself - _probably went to go stuff that big mouth of hers_. But now that she thought about it, getting food didn't sound like a bad idea.

Fortunately Fang beat her to it when she kicked open the door, hands holding two wrapped sandwiches. "Where'd ya go?" the Oerban woman inquired as she tossed Lightning her sandwich. "Was kinda wonderin' if ya snuck out to find Rygdea or somethin'."

Lightning shook her head as she inspected her breakfast. Looked okay, of course it was not up to par to what Serah could make. "No, just went to visit Thomas."

"Yeah? How's the big boy?"

"He's on temporary leave. His wife came to pick him up."

"And ya didn't stick around to be gushed over by her? I'm sure she would've given ya her left arm for what ya did."

"I did what I had to do Fang. I'm not a hero just because I preserved one fellow soldier's life. So, no, I didn't want to be gushed over."

Fang raised a brow, her lips slowly curling upward. "Ya know Light, ya sound just like me." Lightning gave her a questioning look. "Nah, I ain't fibbin'. Look, when Vanille and I completed our Focus, I didn't want to be revered as a hero. I only did what I had to do. Dunno what Vanille thought about it - probably just the same as me I guess - but I was no hero."

"Fang..."

Fang began to unwrap her own sandwich. "So yeah Light, you and me are alike. But I think ya should at least give yerself some credit here. When's the last time ya ever got praised for anythin' ya did?"

Lightning froze a bit as she tried to remember. "The last time was probably before my parents died..."

Not wanting the conversation to turn to this, Fang quickly switched topics. "Hey, ya feelin' up for a little sparrin' session? I've been kinda feelin' a bit antsy because there ain't much 'round here to do, and I know ya feel the same way."

"Oh really? You're that confident that you know me well?"

"Haven't heard ya say no yet, so I'm gonna assume I'm on the right track."

_How does she keep on doing that?_ Lightning crossed her arms and looked out the window in their room, as if there was something outside that would change her opinion.

"Well?" pressed Fang.

Lightning sighed. "Fine. Seems like I can't change your mind otherwise."

"Oh, but it wasn't 'bout ya changin' _my_ opinion," countered Fang with a smirk. She leapt to her feet and grabbed her lance by her pack. "Now don't ya be tellin' me yer too old for this."

Lightning reached for her Blazefire, unsheathing it from its holster, and shifting it to its blade mode. She pointed it at Fang's face, her eyes now twinkling with the fire that made Fang's heart swell up. "Who said that I was too old to win a fight against you?"

Fang roared with laughter, memories of their past spars coming back. "Well if yer too old to want to get up early..."

Lightning merely rolled her eyes. "Let's just get on with it."

* * *

><p>The grassy field at the back of the HQ provided a good place for both women to spar without the added risk of hurting someone. They stretched for a few minutes, warming up their bodies before the impending fight. Just as Fang was able to ready herself, Lightning lunged. If the tan-skinned woman was not blessed with cat-like reflexes, the blow would've hurt. But as blade hit spear, Fang threw her weight in and forced Lightning back.<p>

It had been awhile when it was just the two of them sparring, but Fang remembered how Light's style went. Be fast and hit hard, then flee. Speed was good in Lightning's case (after all she wouldn't be called _Lightning_ without a reason), but she never really changed up her battle style, something Fang mentally berated her for. The best way for her to win was to stay on the defense while Light tired herself out.

Lightning lunged again, but once more Fang blocked her with her lance. Lightning felt the shocks of the blow tremble through her body, and took a step back to analyze Fang's style.

"What's the matter Light? Tired out already?" taunted Fang.

"Really Fang? You're going to use the same tactic again?" sneered Lightning. "Isn't it time to change your strategy to something new?"

"I wouldn't be one to talk Light, y'know runnin' in to attach and then leapin' away. A little bit predictable, yeah?"

"Predictable?" Lightning rushed at Fang, blade clashing once more with lance as she dove behind the Pulsian. Fang tried to swing her body around to meet the agile woman, but Lightning kicked off the ground, slamming her body into Fang's backside before she had a chance to.

The fall seemed to go very slowly for Fang, but in those few seconds so many things went through her head. Lightning. Backside. Fighting. A wave of arousal shot through her body, and it was wrong to assume she wouldn't have pinned Lightning to the ground and kiss her passionately. Even as she was pinned facedown into the ground, she had to admit it was kind of hot.

_Ya idiot Fang! When did ya become as big of a lug as Snow? Ya heard her, she wasn't interested. Take her out, ya call yerself a Yun?_

"Looks like I win," taunted Lightning. "Are you sure it isn't _you_ who's getting a bit old Fang?"

"Hell nah Light, I haven't lost my touch!" Fang bucked backwards, causing Light to lose her footing on top of the other woman. As soon as she had the younger woman off balance, Fang rolled her body over. Arms and legs flailed about, and now it was not so much a sparring session as it was a wrestling match. If it came down to weapons, Lightning might've had a chance, but as she was pinned underneath Fang once more, she knew she had lost.

"Heh I told ya I'd win," whispered Fang huskily. Lightning could not think of some sarcastic remark for her friend, even as Fang rolled off of her. Her heart was racing, and she felt her face burn. _God Light, get a hold of yourself._

"I'm speechless Sunshine, no clever retort for me?" chuckled Fang. "Ya seem a little bit pink in the face. Embarrassed?"

Lightning faced her, pushing back her pink locks. "Shut up," she huffed, face still flushed pink. "And besides that was a wrestling match, not a spar. That means you haven't won anything."

"Except a wrestling match."

Lightning rose up, brushing the dirt off of her. "A childish game," she coldly remarked.

"Oh lighten up, ya need to have some fun, especially if Rygdea ain't gonna let you go-"

"No, he's going to let me go."

Fang cocked her head. "Mind explainin' because I musta heard somethin' different when he told ya he didn't want ya back out there?"

"Fang, you knew Rygdea better than any of us. Has he ever been... _careful_?"

Fang sat up, interest now perked. "Careful? I wouldn't say that that was a word in his dictionary... Why? Who told ya that?"

"Thomas, when I went to visit. He warned me to fight my own battles." Lightning turned around. "He's never been careful?"

"Etro Light, it's been two years, and the guy did survive that mess on Cocoon." Now she stood toe-to-toe with Lightning, looking a bit thoughtful about what the pink-haired woman was saying. "Probably got a bit screwed up by what he's seen. Hey, I don't blame him."

"Probably, but that doesn't mean that he has the right to toss me aside like -"

"Light, yer takin' this a bit too personally."

Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose, exasperated that Fang couldn't see it. "I didn't take this opportunity and travel all the way out here just to have my commanding officer tell me that I'm unfit to continue my work after one little incident."

"I liked this conversation better when we're were talkin' about fightin'," Fang grumbled.

"Look Fang, you told me that we're not that much different. I can agree with that, so let me ask you: if you had your superior put you on the sidelines because of one screw-up that was out of your league to take care of, how would you feel?"

"Well I'd be pretty pissed off, yeah. Not that I ain't sayin' that ya shouldn't go back to work. Actually I tried to vouch for ya when he pulled me off to the side last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Said you'd probably do somethin' stupid like run off 'cause ya like to get yer way. He wouldn't hear none of it, and said he knew what he was doin'." Fang narrowed her eyes in thought. "Ya ain't gonna beat him to a bloody pulp when we talk to him are ya?"

Lightning took the Blazefire in her grip and waited as Fang recovered her lance. "No, I've outgrown that phase."


	12. Author's Note

**AN: Wow, hey guys, it's been a while, hasn't it? So I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I have not abandoned _All This Time_, but the bad news is that it is on indefinite hiatus at the moment, due to me suddenly becoming too busy in real life to work on the story anymore. I will revisit the story once I make time, but it might not be for a while.**

**Fortunately, I will still continue to post short stories when the mood strikes me, so expect those soon enough! And I apologize for anyone who was hoping to see the next segment to this story. I promise you someday I will finish this!**

**I want to thank everyone who's enjoyed the story so far! I appreciate it very much! :)  
><strong>


End file.
